Une journée d'appel exceptionnelle
by Marjoriie
Summary: Bella doit subir une ennuyeuse journée d'appel. Elle pense avoir vu le pire quand soudainement un éclair de plaisir brut traverse son champs de vision. Cette apparition va se révéler très intéressante, et la journée soudain moins ennuyeuse... Lemon!
1. POV Bella

_Voilà l'os écrit avec Alaiena. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. J'ai rarement écrit aussi long ^^._

_Pour les non français, la journée d'appel et une journée obligatoire pour tous les jeunes français. Cette journée remplace en quelques sorte le service militaire obligatoire._

* * *

Rasoir, rasoir, _rasoir!_

Depuis 8h30 ce matin ce n'était que bourrage de crâne. J'en avais vraiment assez qu'on me rabâche que l'armée c'est bien, qu'il y a plein de débouchés et que c'est bien payé_. Ils nous prennent pour des moutons ou quoi?_

Et leurs pseudos tests! Est-ce qu'ils nous pensent vraiment demeurés à ce point? 'Est-ce que le mot lapin existe?'_ Et ta mère elle est vierge?_

Je n'en pouvais plus de ce vieux à la calvitie bien avancée et de cette vieille mégère garçon-manqué. C'était vraiment les militaires types..._ Je savais dès le départ que cette journée allait être d'un ennui mortel, mais alors là... On battait des records jamais atteints._

La pause de midi me semblait trop courte. Je m'étais mise à la table d'une fille qui semblait dans son coin. Et puisque j'étais restée dans ma bulle toute la matinée, je ne m'étais pas fait de connaissances non plus. _De toute façon ça servait à rien, je les reverrais jamais ces gens_... On avait mangé en échangeant à peine nos prénoms. Visiblement, mon amie de la journée s'appelait Angela et n'était pas plus emballée que moi par le steak façon semelle, qui te tombe sur l'estomac pour y rester toute la journée.

Je n'avais vraiment pas hâte du tout de reprendre la journée et les informations où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je savais que l'après-midi allait encore nous faire subir quelques tests, nous forcer à regarder des vidéos où nous verrions probablement des cadavres pour que l'image choc nous interpelle, et enfin, nous avions le comble du comble : le secourisme. _Après tout, quoi de mieux que des poupées de plastique sur lesquelles on allait s'acharner chacun notre tour?_ C'était vraiment pathétique.

Le couloir pour retourner à notre salle me semblait interminable. Personne ne se parlait. Tout le monde était sur son portable, ou alors les pétasses parlaient maquillage et garçons._ C'était super intéressant de savoir que tel mec semblait en avoir une plus grosse que tel autre dans la salle._ Ces pauvres filles me dégoutaient, et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas les entendre. Apparemment, c'était aussi l'avis d'Angela qui les regarda en poussant un profond soupir. Nous échangeâmes un rapide coup d'oeil et décidâmes de nous éloigner de ces hyènes en chaleur.

La salle était quasiment vide. Il n'y avait que les deux instructeurs et un autre homme. Il était de dos par rapport à nous et parlait avec les militaires. Il portait l'uniforme de la Croix Rouge. _Était-ce lui qui allait nous accompagner cette après-midi?_ Je me demandai ce qu'allait donner la séance d'initiation au secourisme. Je connaissais les rudiments via mon père et mes accidents fréquents, _mais est-ce que j'allais en apprendre plus_? Sans chercher à écouter leur conversation, je m'installai à ma table, écouteurs dans les oreilles pour passer le temps.

A un moment, un mouvement me fit relever la tête. _Wow!_ Ce type n'avait vraiment pas le physique du secouriste de base. Il était grand, musclé et totalement stupéfiant! D'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Et ce Dieu vivant me regardait! Je pensai presque avoir une hallucination, mais le coup de coude d'Angela me ramena sur Terre sans détour. Je tournai la tête vers elle, puis de nouveau vers l'Apollon, mais il n'était plus là. Je ne l'avais même pas vu sortir de la salle... J'étais déçue.

Finalement, la journée reprit son cours. Et comme je l'avais prédit, nous avions eu le droit au documentaire portant sur un petit garçon soldat qui était soit disant mort quelques mois après le tournage de ce documentaire. _Classique et prévisible... C'était tellement prévisible..._

Leurs trucs pour nous pousser à nous engager ne m'intéressaient pas du tout. Je me surprenais plutôt à voir mon esprit dériver vers le charmant jeune homme que j'avais pu apercevoir un peu plus tôt. Sa forte stature faisant pourtant naturelle. Une ligne digne d'un mannequin. Et des yeux d'un vert perçant. Je les avais à peine vu, mais cette couleur était inimitable. Très prononcée.

J'étais en train de rêvasser quand les lumières se rallumèrent soudainement, me faisant sursauter._ J'étais tellement absorbée par l'impression que m'avait fait cet homme que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi... _Mais le blabla recommença et mon esprit divagua à nouveau. Son uniforme cachait la plus grande partie de son corps, mais il semblait avoir un corps ferme, musclé, et diablement sexy.

_Je devais arrêter de penser à ça!_ Enfin, on me tira de mes pensées. Je ne connaissais même pas ce mec et j'avais déjà envie de le retrouver et de me caler dans ses bras... _J'étais totalement atteinte!_ Angela venait de me tirer par le coude pour m'emmener derrière elle. De ce que je comprenais, l'heure du secourisme était arrivée...

Notre groupe fut séparé en deux et Angela me fit signe de la suivre. _Je n'avais vraiment rien suivi à ce qui se passait par ici._.. Je me laissai entraîner dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas où je devais me rendre de toute façon. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant la salle de secourisme. J'entendais des gloussements idiots par la porte ouverte. De toute évidence, les idiotes avaient trouvé de quoi s'occuper.

En entrant à mon tour, je me stoppai sur place. Angela me percuta légèrement et me poussa pour que je rentre. Elle voulait aller s'installer au sol comme tous les autres. Secouant la tête, je la suivais en évitant de regarder le garçon de plus tôt qui me tournait le dos, préparant son matériel.

Je me mettais le plus possible au fond, me cachant de sa vue. _Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, sa présence m'intimidait_... De ma place, j'avais une vue imprenable sur cet homme et ses fesses à damner un saint. J'étais en train de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure en le matant sans vergogne quand il se retourna. Une fois de plus, son regard émeraude croisa le mien. Je sentis une légère chaleur se rependre sur mes joues.

Le « gang des glousseuses » bomba le torse, essayant d'exposer des poitrines rembourrées à l'aide de paire de chaussettes en coton._ C'était pathétique._ Ce mec avait beau être gaulé comme un dieu, leur réaction me dégoûtait._ Jamais je n'en arriverais aussi bas pour un mec... Même s'il est particulièrement sexy._

En tournant de nouveau la tête, je remarquai que son regard était toujours posé sur moi. J'étais mal à l'aise de cette attention. Attention! Ca ne me dérangeait pas que lui me regarde, mais je n'aimai pas attirer l'attention des autres. Je me sentais comme une gamine prise en faute. _C'était déstabilisant...Vraiment._

Le groupe des dindes continuait de le regarder en gloussant. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'avais pas fait moi aussi ! Mais j'étais contente de voir qu'il ne leur accordait aucune importance.

Il cessa finalement le contact visuel et se tourna vers le reste de sa petite assemblée.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, je pris place aux côtés d'Angela et attendis que le reste du groupe se taise. Les idiots arrêtèrent de maltraiter les mannequins posés au sol et se relevèrent, rejoignant les barbies.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis votre formateur pour cette initiation au secourisme. Je ne vous dirai pas mon prénom, parce que cela ne vous avancerez à rien. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre les premiers gestes de secours. Quelqu'un en sait-il déjà quelque chose?

Je n'avais aucunement envie de me manifester, mais mon père n'aurait sûrement pas apprécier la lâcheté de sa fille et puis, ce mec n'allait rien me faire si je levais la main.

Je fermai les yeux et levai légèrement la main, dépassant à peine les têtes devant moi.

N'entendant aucune réaction, je baissai rapidement la main et ouvrai les yeux, regardant autour de moi. _J'étais seule... Littéralement_. Personne d'autre n'avait levé la main.

En relevant le nez, je vis qu'une fois de plus, son regard envoûtant était posé sur moi. Comme s'il ne faisait plus que ça maintenant. Je me sentis rougir mais ne baissai pas les yeux. J'avais trop envie de mémoriser ce regard.

- Très bien. Comment tu t'appelles?

J'avais l'impression que cette question était intéressée, mais c'était sûrement mon imagination. _Soyons réalistes ! Un homme pareil ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à désirer connaître le prénom d'une fille aussi banale que moi._

Un autre coup de coude me sortie de ma rêverie._ D'ici la fin de la journée, je serais couverte de bleus si ça continuait comme ça!_

- Hum. Isabella. Enfin... Bella.

- D'accord. Bella. Tu as eu un brevet de secourisme je suppose? Tu dois savoir que certains ne sont plus valables depuis l'apparition de nouvelles techniques telles que le défibrillateur.

- En fait, je n'ai pas de diplôme. Juste les connaissances de mon père. Répondis-je en rougissant.

Dans la pièce, un silence pesant régnait. _J'avais réellement l'impression que les différents regards étaient posés sur moi seulement parce que leurs propriétaires souhaitaient me voir au sol, évanouie_. Bien que l'idée que ce joli secouriste doive me secourir ne me déplaise pas, je n'avais pas envie de me donner encore plus en spectacle.

-Je vois. Tu pourras donc sûrement participer en nous faisant partager ton expérience, et pour le reste tu apprendras comme tout le monde. Me sourit-il.

_Oh mon dieu! Ce sourire! Je sens la bouffée de chaleur arriver…_

_Tais-toi et respire! Pas la peine de passer l'arme à gauche pour ce magnifique sourire en coin rien que pour toi…_

_Hummm… C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais il est à croquer quand même!_

J'allais me liquéfier sur place. Ce mec me rendait toute chose avec un seul petit sourire. A tomber, mais un sourire quand même! Jamais ça ne m'était arrivé auparavant. C'était déjà à peine si je regardai les garçons d'un œil appréciateur. Cela pouvait arriver, mais pas chez moi en tout cas…

- Bon ! Alors, nous allons voir le massage cardio-pulmonaire. Prenez chacun un sac en plastique, il faudra l'introduire dans la bouche du mannequin et cela fera office de poumon, et prenez aussi un visage. Ceci est fait pour répondre à des conditions d'hygiène et il est essentiel que chacun ait son propre matériel.

Comme ordonné, chacun alla chercher son petit sac en plastique et son « masque-visage » dans les sacs près de la porte. Le secouriste nous regarda faire, et en sentant son regard sur moi, je trébuchai en me redressant. _J'allais encore une fois m'humilier en public…_

Je bloquai ma respiration et attendis la chute, mais rien ne vint. _Je ne comprenais plus rien…_ Puis, une sensation de chaleur intense, proche de la brûlure sans être pour autant douloureuse m'encerclait le bassin. J'entendis quelques reniflements mauvais et regardai autour de moi. _Oh mon dieu…_

J'étais dans ses bras. Ce magnifique homme m'avait rattrapée.

_Est-ce que j'hallucine?_

_Si tu hallucines, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. Cette illusion est géniale._

_Oh la ferme toi, tu me sers vraiment à rien pour une petite voix intérieure!_

_Quoi? Je te pousse à prendre ton pied, tu vas pas te plaindre?_

_Grrr._

Ce bras musclé relâcha ma taille, manquant de me faire geindre à la perte de ce contact. J'avais trop apprécié ce toucher pour un simple 'sauvetage'. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, je remarquai les différents regards tueurs et me faisais toute petite en m'écartant avec précaution.

Le secouriste attendit que tout le monde reprenne sa place pour attirer à nouveau notre attention. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun problème à attirer la mienne et celle des barbies. S'en suivit la démonstration assez intéressante de notre bel étalon.

_Intéressante parce que tu as aimé regardé son corps se mouvoir, la concentration émaner de lui, l'ardeur dont il faisait preuve pour réanimer un simple mannequin en plastique… _

_Oh la ferme!_

Chacun passa tour à tour et les idiotes se croyaient assez bien foutues pour se pencher plus qu'exagérément sur les poupées de plastique qu'elles n'étaient même pas capable de sauver correctement.

Le temps passa rapidement, nous avions aussi appris comment utiliser le fameux défibrillateur. Ce qui, en fait, était assez simple puisque l'appareil donnait lui-même les consignes au fur et à mesure. Et pourtant, les greluches n'y arrivèrent pas toutes…

Arriva ensuite l'explication pour la PLS : position latérale de sécurité._ Ca, je connais!_ J'étais contente de vraiment pouvoir participer à cet exercice. Et cela encore plus lorsque -sur-pattes me demanda de le rejoindre pour la démonstration. J'étais totalement en feu en m'allongeant sur le tapis de gym devant lui.

_Tu tournes la tête et tu tombes sur ses parties les plus intimes. Dommage qu'il porte un pantalon._

_Oh mon Dieu! C'est vraiment moi qui pense ça?_

_Et oui ma chérie. Ce mec te rend dingue…_

Je me mordais furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas tourner la tête vers lui. Si je le faisais, je ne serais plus maîtresse de moi-même… Inspirant profondément, j'entendais son doux ténor s'adresser au reste de la salle. J'étais allongée devant tout le monde… Et surtout devant le pire canon que j'ai jamais vu… Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

En fait, pour cette démonstration, je n'avais rien à faire, si ce n'est me laisser aller et déplacer par cet homme au charme ravageur. C'était aussi excitant que gênant…

Sa main alla rejoindre la mienne, pour aller la placer au sol près de mon oreille du côté opposé, me déclenchant une chair de poule peu habituelle. Je fermai les yeux, profitant simplement de la sensation de sa main courant sur moi…

D'un geste lent, presque trop, le beau sauveteur plaça sa main sous mon genou et le fit se plier, le redressant d'un même mouvement. Je savais parfaitement quels gestes il devait effectuer, mais étrangement, ces gestes n'avaient pas la même signification pour moi dans le cas présent que lorsque mon père les avait effectués pour me les présenter…

J'étais tellement perdue dans l'instant présent que je remarquais à peine que mon corps était basculer pour prendre appui sur mon genou et mon coude repliés… _Le rêve était fini…_ Pourtant cette main chaude s'attarda plus longuement que nécessaire sur mon genou, et une sorte de picotement se fit sentir dans cette zone. Agréable sensation…_Mmmmmhh…_

Quand j'ouvrais finalement les yeux, le reste du groupe essayait sur un partenaire de reproduire les mêmes gestes que ceux avec lesquels on m'avait doucement torturée. Mais une paire d'yeux, ses yeux étaient sur moi. Je frissonnai devant cette teinte légèrement plus foncée que ce que j'en avais le souvenir. Mon beau secouriste se lécha discrètement les lèvres, me faisant immédiatement mouiller ma petit culotte.

_Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'obsédée!_

Oh mais vas-tu la boucler et me laisser profiter?

_C'est bon, sois pas violente non plus…_

Je me redressais lentement, observant ses pupilles vert foncé. Son regard ne lâchait pas non plus le mien._ Si j'avais pu, je serais restée ainsi une éternité… _Pourtant, l'éternité fut de courte durée, abrégée lorsqu'il détourna la tête vers les autres tapis disposés dans la salle. Son regard ne se reposa pas une seule fois sur moi suite à cela…

Je me sentais étrange. J'observais son profil, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne me remarquait même pas près de lui._ Est-ce que j'avais imaginé la douceur dans ses mouvements contre mon corps?_ Cette pensée me fit plus de mal que ce que ça aurait normalement dû en faire. Je me sentais en quelque sorte rejetée…

Ne me sentant plus à ma place, je me relevais rapidement et allais me placer dos à un mur, évitant de faire face à ce secouriste bien trop sexy pour mon bien. J'avais été bien idiote de penser que je pouvais l'intéresser. La preuve, il ne me regardait même plus depuis cette démonstration…

La fin de cet initiation arriva enfin. _Dieu merci!_ J'étais déjà suffisamment passée pour une idiote… Tout le monde aida à ranger le matériel, puis alla ramasser ses petites affaires. Le secouriste était à la porte, donnant un prospectus à chaque personne qui sortait. Je pris tout mon temps pour aller chercher ma veste et me diriger vers la sortie. A vrai dire, j'étais la dernière à sortir. En passant près de lui, cet apollon me tendit ma petite brochure avec un clin d'œil appuyé. J'étais surprise mais le pris et rejoignis le reste de mon groupe.

Le petit sourire qui était apparu sur mon visage avec ce clin d'œil ne fit que s'accentuer quand j'ouvris ma brochure et tombai sur un petit bout de papier où était délicatement noté un numéro de téléphone… J_e n'étais peut-être pas folle… Peut-être que j'intéressais cet homme hors du commun…_

Le retour jusqu'à la maison se fit dans le silence le plus total. Emmett, mon imbécile de frère était venu me chercher et à part un grognement pour dire bonjour, rien n'était sorti de sa bouche.

J'étais heureuse que cette putain de journée finisse enfin et je retrouvais avec bonheur la maison.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Jasper, le meilleur pote d'Emmett qui était dans la cuisine en train de préparer du pop-corn. Mes parents étaient partis pour leur second voyage de noces, me laissant sous la surveillance fraternelle. Quelle joie…

Il devait avoir prévu une soirée porno comme à leur habitude. Dans ses cas là, je préférais disparaître dans ma chambre pour éviter d'entendre les gémissements des 'actrices' à la télévision.

Je m'effondrais sur une des chaises de la cuisine en soupirant, jetant sur la table le prospectus que j'avais reçu des mains de l'apollon.

Emmett s'installa à son tour à table en réclamant d'un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain qu'il avait faim.

-On mange quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Pizza. Répondirent-ils en même temps avec un sourire.

Ca ne m'étonnait pas et me rassurait. Mon frère et la cuisine ça faisait deux. Par contre mon frère et manger, c'était un autre problème.

La sonnette retentit et Emmett attrapa son portefeuille pour aller ouvrir, faisant glisser le dépliant de la croix rouge aux pieds de Jasper.

Il se baissa et quand il le ramassa, le minuscule bout de papier tomba sur ses chaussures.

Je me penchai pour récupérer le papier mais il fut plus rapide.

Il l'ouvrit et explosa de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Bells ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Mon frère revint à ce moment là avec les pizzas, étonné de voir son meilleur ami se tordant de rire, et moi totalement rouge.

-C'est rien, c'est le numéro d'une copine. Dis-je en tentant de lui prendre le papier des mains.

Emmett s'en empara et regarda l'écriture puis mon visage. Eh merde! Un fin sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

-Une copine avec une bite et des testicules alors. Tu nous aurais caché quelque chose ma petite sœur chérie.

Je gémis.

Il n'allait pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je leur raconte tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin techniquement, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose et je ne me faisais peut être que des illusions.

Je me perdais de plus en plus dans mes pensées, repensant au corps musclé de notre intervenant, à son regard vert si intense.

_Putain Bella reprends-toi !_

Je fermais les yeux un instant alors que l'image de ce dieu du sexe me frappait de plein fouet. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de frustration quand je les rouvris pour faire face à mon frère et Jasper, le regard brillant.

-Ma petite sœur adorée attire enfin les garçons, pleurnicha Emmett.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Grondai-je.

-Oui, pas maintenant Emmett. Rigola Jasper. Vas-y Bella, on veut savoir.

Je secouais la tête. Hors de question que je leur dise quoi que ce soit à son sujet.

-C'est pas grave. Reprit-il. On va l'appeler.

-QUOI ? Hurlai-je en lui sautant au cou.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux.

-Et bien Bella, tu ne vas pas laisser ce pauvre garçon mourir d'attente. Appelle-le ou c'est moi qui le fait. Dit Emmett en sortant son portable.

J'attrapai le portable, rouge de honte et composai le numéro priant pour qu'il ne décroche pas.

Mais au bout de deux sonneries, sa voix douce et suave retentit.

-Edward Cullen, j'écoute.

-Bonjour, c'est Bella… Bella Swan.

-Oui je sais. Rigola-t-il. Je suis content que tu m'appelles.

_Oh Sainte Marie, mère de dieu ! Oh Putain de merde !_ Mon ventre se contracta subitement.

-Muhh oui, tu m'as donné ton numéro de téléphone.

J'étais de plus en plus gênée. Emmett et Jasper étaient écroulés de rire à côté de moi.

-Tu fais quelque chose demain après midi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non. Dis-je, surprise.

-Ca te dirait qu'on se voit ?

-Oui bien sur ! Où ça ?

-Tu as de quoi noter ?

J'attrapai un stylo alors qu'il me donnait l'adresse d'un parc où j'allais de temps en temps avec mes parents. J'avais envie d'en découvrir plus sur lui, mais les imbéciles heureux qui se tenaient les côtes à côté de moi ne me rendait pas la chose facile.

- J'ai hâte d'y être alors, Edward. J'insistai délibérément sur son prénom que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à connaître aujourd'hui. On se voit demain.

-Tout à fait, vers 14h, près du grand chêne de la sortie sud du parc. En attendant, fais de beaux rêves. Quelque chose me dit que les miens seront parfaits cette nuit. J'avais l'impression de le voir sourire.

-D'accord. Bonne soirée. A demain.

Je raccrochai, un peu déboussolée, et fixai mon portable. Oh mon Dieu… Je l'avais fait… Je lui avais téléphoné. J'avais appris son nom et obtenu un rendez-vous sans aucune difficulté…

Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête !

-Bah alors Belly Bells? T'as la petit culotte toute trempée? Tu veux plus bouger? Tu veux qu'on t'apporte une serviette peut-être? Se moqua mon frère devant mon manque de réaction suite à cet appel.

Son air moqueur me sortit de ma torpeur. Tu veux jouer? On peut être deux à ce jeu là Emmy…

-Emmy Bear, un jour il faudra vraiment que tu arrives à te faire baiser correctement. Ta frustration commence à devenir un peu trop évidente lorsque tu t'impliques dans mes affaires…

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Jasper éclata d'un rire bruyant en frappant Emmett dans le dos.

-Ahahahah, mon pote, elle vient de te siffler là! S'exclama le blondinet.

Sans attendre qu'Emmett retrouve ses esprits, je montai rapidement dans ma chambre, fermant la porte avec soin. Je n'avais pas franchement envie de le voir débarquer pour balancer une réplique cinglante.

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis pas très bien. Je n'arrêtai pas de réfléchir à ce que je pourrai porter le lendemain pour me mettre en avant sans trop en dévoiler. Et puis les sons qui m'étaient parvenus la veille depuis le rez-de-chaussée avaient pas mal développés mon imagination, me révélant dans des positions plus que compromettantes avec mon joli secouriste. Je m'étais réveillée en sueur…

J'étais devenue une obsédée sexuelle avant même de lui avoir parler._ 20 secondes au téléphone n'était pas une conversation…_ J'avais hâte de le revoir et en même temps j'appréhendais…

Et s'il ne me trouvait plus à son goût? Et s'il me posait un lapin?

_Vas-tu arrêter de te plaindre? Ce mec t'as donné son numéro et un rendez-vous alors qu'il ne voulait que personne ne sache son prénom, si c'est pas un signe ça! Alors maintenant tu cesses de faire la vierge effarouchée et tu te bouges ton joli petit cul de ce lit! Pronto! _

Je suis vierge, grosse maligne!

_Tu sais que tu t'insultes toute seule là?_

Rooo, et merde hein!

Je savais qu'il fallait que je me lève. Après tout, ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais réveillée et que mon cerveau tournait à 3000 à l'heure. J'allais être épuisée avant même d'avoir vu Edward.

Rien que ce prénom me donnait envie de mouiller ma petite culotte. Son prénom reflétait son charme à merveille. En parlant de petit culotte! Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui ne me ferait pas honte.

_Parce que tu comptes sauter le pas avec ce mec? Tu le connais même pas!_

Et alors? Une chance comme ça ne se représentera pas!

_Ah oui, t'as raison. Bon, t'as ce petit ensemble en dentelle noire que la copine de Jasper t'as offert y'a un mois…_

Oh oui, parfait!

_Merci c'est pour les chiens?_

J'arrêtais là ma 'conversation' avec moi-même et me levai pour partir à la recherche de ce petit ensemble avantageux. En me levant, je remarquai qu'il était 10h30 passée. Un peu plus de 3 heures pour se préparer. Je peux le faire!

J'allai à mon dressing et passai mes tenues en revue. Après une demi heure de recherche intensive, je tombai sur un minishort en jean. Je ne me rappelai même pas l'avoir mis une seule fois… En poursuivant les recherches, je tombai sur un petit haut bleu, ne moulant pas mon corps excepté ma poitrine.

Un passage rallongé sous la douche et un repas plus tard, il ne me restait plus beaucoup temps. J'avais eu de la chance, Emmett et Jasper n'étaient pas encore levés et je devais partir dans une dizaine de minutes. Mais la faim faisait toujours sortir l'ours de la grotte. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire du bacon grillé!

Emmett arriva en se frottant les yeux pour en évacuer le sommeil, suivi de peu par Jasper. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net en remarquant ma présence, et surtout ma tenue. Et merde! A dix minutes près… Tuez-moi tout de suite. Ne souhaitant pas qu'ils s'y mettent, je faisais comme si de rien n'était et continuais de ranger la vaisselle que je venais de laver. Ayez pitié de moi.

-Oh mon dieu, Jaspounet, ma petite sœur est bien une femme. Fit semblant de pleurnicher Emmett.

-Je sais qu'on est en juin Belly-Bella mais t'es sûre de vouloir te trimbaler le cul à moitié à l'air dans les rues? S'enquit Jasper, mort de rire.

Je piquai un fard et baissai les yeux, me cachant le visage avec mes cheveux encore humides. Je ne devais pas me laisser faire!

-Continuez de rire et je promets de ne plus jamais vous faire à manger. D'ailleurs, débrouillez-vous pour aujourd'hui! Boudai-je.

Tout rire cessa immédiatement. Ahh je préfère ça! J'osai un regard vers eux et les vis statufiés, leurs bouches formant un 'o' abasourdi. Comment faire taire un homme en une leçon…

-J'y vais, et je ne veux plus vous entendre. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots finis!

Je pris mon sac refermant mon téléphone et sortis profiter du soleil de mi-juin. En arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous, je remarquai que j'avais plus d'un quart d'heure d'avance… C'était plus près que ce que je ne croyais…

N'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, je me trouvais un bout de pelouse déserté, et m'allongeai pour profiter du soleil. Ca faisait tellement de bien… Depuis longtemps je n'avais pas senti ma peau être réchauffée par les rayons lumineux du soleil. C'était si bon, reposant, apaisant…

Je dus m'assoupir quelques instants car la seule chose que je remarquai ensuite était deux lèvres pulpeuses posées contre les miennes… Elles bougeaient lentement, délicatement, et la sensation était bien loin d'être désagréable. Mais merde, qui cela pouvait-il être? J'avais une idée de qui je voulais que ça soit, et j'espérais vraiment que ce ne soit pas un pervers du coin…

J'ouvris rapidement les yeux pour tomber sur le plus magnifique des visages… A ce moment, il se recula. _Dommage… Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de goûter ses lèvres,_ et j'en étais déçue. Je dormais alors qu'il m'embrassait! Intérieurement, je faisais une danse de la joie, après tout ce dieu sur Terre m'avait trouvée assez à son goût pour m'embrasser! Mais mon visage devait afficher un air choqué…

-Désolé, je voulais savoir si mon baiser aurait le même effet que celui du prince d'Aurore… Sourit-il.

_Ce mec était un extraterrestre. Pas d'autres explications! Il prend en référence des contes pour enfants, est largement plus beau que n'importe quel homme que j'ai pu rencontrer auparavant, et surtout il s'intéresse à moi…_

-Ne t'excuse pas, recommence quand tu veux même… Répondis-je sans même ordonner à mon cerveau de le faire.

Il se mit à rire. Douce mélodie jusque là inconnue. J'étais déjà totalement sous son charme, plongée dans ses prunelles vertes éclatantes. Edward m'aida à me redresser pour que nous nous asseyions côte à côte.

-L'offre est alléchante je dois l'avouer. Je risque de la saisir à tout instant. Répondit-il, charmeur.

Je me passai légèrement la langue sur les lèvres alors que son regard semblait percer mon âme. J'étais comme coupée du monde alentour. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était : lui, moi, lui et moi dans ce parc, lui et moi nous embrassant fiévreusement… _Hmm vision de paradis_… Mais je ne pouvais pas faire quoi que ce soit de tout cela. J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il m'avait choisie moi…

- Avant que tu ne la saisisses encore une fois, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu fais souvent ça?… Je veux dire, donner ton numéro à une parfaite inconnue. Et pourquoi moi? Me lançais-je.

Il m'observa un instant, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres rebondies. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine…_ Etouffer à force de l'embrasser sans respirer me semblait être une belle mort._

- Arrête de fixer mes lèvres ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Plaisanta-t-il, me faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. D'ailleurs, tu as posé plus d'une question, mais je vais quand même te répondre. Non je ne fais jamais ça. Tu es la première qui a su saisir mon intérêt. Tu ne te comportais pas du tout comme le reste des filles de ton âge que j'ai pu voir pendant mes différentes interventions. Tu m'as intrigué. Et le fait que tu saches déjà la plupart des choses que j'étais sensé t'enseigner m'a… fasciné. Rares sont les jeunes qui savent quoi faire en cas d'accident de nos jours. Expliqua-t-il.

J'étais sans voix. _Finalement, je n'avais rien imaginer la veille, les regards et l'intérêt, rien n'était tiré de mon imagination!_ Mon envie de l'embrasser prit soudainement le dessus. Je passai ma main à l'arrière de sa nuque, et me redressai en l'attirant à moi.

Je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres alors que le baiser devenait lentement plus intéressant. C'était doux, lent et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi femme… _Emmett avait peut-être eu raison au final… Sa petite sœur devenait une femme._

Je me reculais à contrecœur pour que nous puissions reprendre nos souffles. Je ne voulais pas arrêter maintenant, mais je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. Je l'avais avec moi, il avait voulu y être, et j'allais tout faire pour l'y garder. Son sourire ravageur me laissait comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir apprécié… _Tant mieux._

_Maintenant que tu l'as, ne fait pas tout foirer!_

Ferme-la, je gère. Et si tu continues de me parler, je vais passer pour une folle et tout faire planter! Alors laisse-moi en paix!

_Ne rejette pas tes possibles erreurs sur moi s'il te plait…_

Ma conscience me tapait réellement sur le système quand je repensai à quelque chose qu'il avait dit.

-Quand tu parles des filles de mon âge, tu veux dire que je suis beaucoup plus jeune que toi? M'enquis-je.

-J'ai eu vingt et un an avant-hier si tu veux tout savoir. Me répondit-il, son visage toujours à quelques centimètres du mien.

_3 ans et demi de différence. Rien de bien inquiétant… _A vrai dire, son âge n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Il aurait pu me dire qu'il avait 25 ans, j'aurais tout de même succomber à son charme en barre.

Je réattaquai ses lèvres si attirantes, jetant mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras vinrent enlacer ma taille et m'attirèrent à lui. Je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Jamais je ne m'étais comportée ainsi avec qui que ce soit._ C'était à peine si je me reconnaissais en agissant pareillement… Mais c'était tellement excitant…_

Le baiser devenait de plus en plus langoureux, et lentement, mon bassin se mit à onduler de lui-même au-dessus de celui d'Edward. J'étais quasiment en train de chauffer un parfait inconnu… Je n'étais vraiment plus moi-même. Cet homme me faisait faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais faites autrement. Mais ça me plaisait complètement.

Edward gémit dans ma bouche alors que je lui massai le cou avec mes deux mains. Ce doux son sembla le ramener sur Terre. Il s'écarta légèrement de moi, allant déposer des baisers près de mon oreille, dans mon cou.

-Bella, tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça tout de suite…

_Oh que oui, elle veut! Prends-la, profites-en! _

Combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter? Ferme-la!

-Ici, peut-être pas. Mais aujourd'hui et avec toi, oui j'en suis certaine. Soufflai-je, près de son oreille.

-Parfait… Susurra-t-il.

Il nous fit nous relever et m'embrassa encore longuement. Je n'en revenais pas! J'allais le faire! Avec lui! Aujourd'hui même… J'en gémissais d'impatience, et ce petit son le fit sourire contre mes lèvres. Il se détacha de moi, attrapant seulement ma main et me collant contre lui, puis il nous entraîna vers la sortie du parc et vers un bâtiment proche.

L'immeuble était ancien mais remarquablement bien conservé et visiblement rénové. Nous traversâmes le hall à toute allure me laissant à peine le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil alors que nous arrivâmes aux portes de l'ascenseur.

Edward se colla encore plus contre moi. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre ma cuisse .

_Oh putain ! C'est son sexe ça? Est-ce que c'est normal que ça paraisse aussi gros?_

_Ferme là, profites pour une fois qu'un Dieu comme lui a envie de toi.  
_

Je me frottai inconsciemment contre lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

-Sois sage Bella ou sinon je vais te prendre ici et maintenant, grogna-t-il avant de happer mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

_Serait-ce une si mauvaise idée?_

J'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres pour lui permettre d'intensifier encore notre baiser. Nos langues se caressaient dans un ballet sensuel qui me faisait mouiller ma petite culotte. _C'était bon. Mais j'avais envie de tellement plus en cet instant..._

Edward caressa doucement mes bras, descendant jusqu'à mes fesses. Il me souleva légèrement et alors mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son bassin.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne descendant sur la peau de mon cou, délicatement.

Je poussai des soupirs de bien-être. _Ce mec semble particulièrement douée... Je vais pas m'en plaindre._ Mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de nuque.

Le bip de l'ouverture des portes se fit entendre. Edward sortit en trombe jusqu'à une porte en bois. Il glissa l'une de ses mains dans sa poche arrière pour trouver sa clé alors que son autre main me tenait toujours fermement contre lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma à peine entrés, me plaquant contre celle-ci. _Monsieur a l'air pressé...Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire._ J'haletais de plaisir lorsqu'il commença à me caresser par-dessus mes vêtements.

-Edward. Soupirai-je.

L'une de ses mains passa sous mon top, le relevant pour rejoindre mon sein droit. _Quelle bonne idée de ne pas avoir mis de soutien gorge!_ Il pinça mon téton me faisait crier de plaisir et de surprise.

-Tu aimes ça ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix chaude.

_Oh oui ! Oui ! Oui _! Hurlai-je intérieurement parce qu'aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. Mon manque de réponse paru cependant lui plaire.

Un sourire ravi étira sa bouche parfaite.

-Et ça ? Demanda-t-il

Sa langue vint caresser le bout de ma poitrine, tétant, léchant, mordillant parfois avec douceur, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

Je sentais mon jus de désir couler le long de mes cuisses._ Etait-ce normal qu'il y en ai autant?_ C'était impossible qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte tellement nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et je ne voulais pas qu'ils se rende compte que c'était ma première fois. _S'il venait à le savoir, est-ce qu'il arrêterait tout? _Une fille sans aucune expérience ne l'intéressait surement pas...

Il s'appliquait à faire subir à mon autre sein le même traitement divin, me faisant crier de plaisir comme pas permis.

Le plaisir me rendait folle, je gémissais et me tortillais de plus en plus, faisant frictionner nos deux sexes. _J'avais besoin de plus que des caresses. Je voulais autre chose. Je le voulais lui!  
_

-Edward. Pleurnichai-je.

-Oui ma Bella ? Demanda-t-il en déposant une myriade de baisers sur mes clavicules.

Mon nom dans sa bouche était un aphrodisiaque sans pareil. _C'était tellement bon de penser qu'il n'y avait que moi dans son esprit en cet instant!_

-S'il te plait. J'en peux plus… Haletai-je.

-Tu n'es pas très patiente, on dirait, _souffla-t-il à mon oreille_. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus.

Mon ventre se tordit de plaisir.

Mon string était trempé. _Bon à jeter_._ Ou à conserver en souvenir de cette magnifique journée..._

Edward me reposa délicatement sur le sol pour un baiser encore plus torride que les précédents. Nos bouches étaient en parfaite communion et bougeaient à l'unisson. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement j'étais excitée par mon Adonis. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux, respirant mon odeur.

-Tu sens tellement bon. Dit-il, me faisant frissonner par le ton grave de sa voix.

Il attrapa ma main m'obligeant à le suivre jusqu'à une autre pièce. La chambre d'Edward était magnifique, dans les tons noirs et gris, simple mais avec un aspect très virile. Une immense baie vitrée remplaçait l'un des soupira et tira sur le rideau dévoilant une vue splendide du parc, révélant même notre lieu de rendez-vous. _C'était vraiment sublime. _

-C'est magnifique. Dis-je.

-Pas autant que toi. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Le rouge me monta immédiatement aux joues. _Comment faisait-il pour sans cesse me faire rougir? 4 petits mots lui suffisait..._ Il se plaça juste devant moi caressant ma joue avec douceur.

-Déshabille-moi. Souffla-t-il

J'avalai ma salive en m'attaquant à sa chemise. J'ouvris chaque bouton avec lenteur, essayant de cacher le tremblement d'appréhension qui secouait mes mains avant de faire passer la chemise sur ses bras. Il s'en débarrassa d'un geste brusque. _Mission visiblement accompli : il ne semble n'avoir rien remarqué._

Comme je l'avais imaginé, il était magnifiquement fait. Curieuse, je caressais doucement ses muscles du bout du doigt. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir.

-Et maintenant, il faut que tu m'enlèves mon pantalon Bella. Rigola-t-il en caressant mes épaules.

Je commençais à déboutonner son jean, frôlant son sexe au passage. _Est-ce que cette chose allait vraiment pouvoir passer en moi sans me déchirer de part en part?_ Edward lâcha un gémissement rauque qui secoua tout mon corps.

Il se débarrassa lui-même de ses chaussures et de son pantalon avant de s'attaquer à mes vêtements. Mon haut vola dans la pièce, bientôt suivi de mon minishort que j'entendis craquer au passage. _Il ne me restait plus que mon string comme dernière barrière. _Ses bras puissants encerclèrent ma taille.

-Tu me rends fou Bella. Tu es si bandante.

Ses paroles vinrent immédiatement faire grossir la boule de feu qui s'était formée dans mon bas ventre.

-J'ai besoin de toi ma puce. Suce-moi Bella.

_Mayday ! Mayday !_ Mon cerveau venait de me lâcher, j'étais incapable de répondre ou d'agir. _Comment étais-je sensée m'y prendre?_

Edward attrapa un coussin qui traînait sur le lit et le jeta sur le sol.

-Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? Demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

Je ne répondis pas mais rougis encore plus. _Il allait tout arrêter, il fallait que je cesse de réagir ainsi. J'allais me griller toute seule!_

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Je vais te montrer. Dit-il doucement.

Il prit ma main et me guida vers le coussin. Je me mis à genoux sur le coussin, alors qu'il se plaçait devant moi. Je déglutis en baissant doucement son dernier vêtement pour me trouver en face de son pénis fièrement dressé.

_Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est long ! Et gros ! _

_Comment allais-je parvenir à ne pas m'étouffer avec un truc aussi énorme?_… Je secouais la tête pour éviter d'y penser.

-Touche-moi Bella. Demanda Edward.

Lentement, je caressais son engin découvrant la douceur de son sexe malgré sa dureté. _Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ce soit si doux contre ma paume._ Mon dieu vivant lâcha un long gémissement, les yeux fermés. Ne sachant pas trop comment m'y prendre, je laissais mes instincts prendre le dessus. Je caressais le bout de son sexe remontant doucement.

Je devais bien m'y prendre parce que mon dieu personnel gémissait de plus en plus fort.

-Dans ta bouche. Haleta-t-il.

Je me figeais. _Jamais ça ne rentrerai_t là! Edward ouvrit les yeux et caressa doucement mes cheveux.

-N'aie pas peur. Ouvre la bouche, fais-moi confiance, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Demanda-t-il calmement.

Je m'exécutai et ouvris le plus grand possible. _Je le croyais quand il disait qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, j'avais déjà confiance en cet homme._ Sa queue glissa à l'intérieur touchant le fond de ma gorge.

-Utilise ta langue et tes dents. _Conseilla-t-il alors qu'il commençait des va-et-vient en tirant un peu sur mes cheveux._

_C'était bizarre. Mais pas tout à fait désagréable.  
_

Je tentais de faire ce qu'il me demandait mais c'était difficile parce que son manche emplissait vraiment toute ma bouche. _Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous de cette taille? _

Il frappa encore et encore contre les parois de ma gorge, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait. J'avais comprit que pour respirer, il fallait absolument que j'utilise mon nez, sinon je n'y parviendrais jamais.

-Oh ! Je vais jouir ! Bella ! Mon ange !

Son énorme sexe frémit et de longs jets salés envahirent ma bouche. J'avalais rapidement de peur de m'étouffer.

Edward m'aida à me relever, m'embrassant fiévreusement en m'entourant de ses bras.

-Merci. Pour une première c'était très réussi. Maintenant, à ton tour ma Bella. Souffla-t-il en léchant le lobe de mon oreille.

Il m'allongea sur l'immense lit, plaçant un coussin sous mes fesses. _Décidément, les coussins devaient être son objet fétiche._ Ses mains se mirent à caresser mon corps, il commença par titiller à nouveau mes tétons à l'aide de sa langue mais il se lassa rapidement de ma poitrine. _Dommage, cette petite chose rose faisait des merveilles sur mes seins..._ Sa langue suivit un chemin invisible jusqu'à mon nombril.

Il souleva l'élastique de mon mini string bleu entre ses doigts, me l'enlevant avec délicatesse alors que je soulevai les fesses pour l'aider.

Il le balança quelque part dans la chambre. _Ca y est ! _J'étais complètement nue devant lui, à sa merci. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut quand je rencontrais son regard noir de plaisir.

-Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir ma belle, comme tu l'as fait pour moi tout à l'heure. Dit-il en embrassant mon sexe épilé.

_Je n'en demande pas moins!_

_Pitié ne me gâche pas ce moment, laisse-moi profiter pour une fois!_

_Bien, bien, je te laisse te faire prendre comme une bête.  
_

Edward passa sa langue sur mon clitoris gonflé et des décharges électriques secouèrent mon corps. Il mordilla et aspira mon petit paquet de nerfs, me faisant hurler de plus en plus. Mon plaisir montait crescendo_. J'allais bientôt prendre feu tellement le plaisir était puissant. _Ses doigts magiques caressèrent mon entrée totalement humide.

Il entrouvrit mes lèvres intimes et y inséra brutalement un doigt. _Mes hurlements devaient s'entendre à l'autre bout du parc tellement la sensation d'avoir ses doigts en moi était merveilleuse._

Il commença un doux va-et-vient qui augmenta encore plus mon plaisir. Je gémissais et pleurnichais tellement c'était bon. Il joignit un second doigt au premier à l'intérieur de moi, écartant un peu plus mon sexe en continuant ses mouvements. C'était légèrement inconfortable mais je m'y faisait rapidement. _Rien que son talent ne me fasse oublier... _

Le plaisir montait de plus en plus. _C'était juste incroyable._ Je sentis un troisième doigt entrer en moi. C'était devenu un peu douloureux, mais les va-et-vient me donnaient tellement de plaisir que la sensation d'être étirée était reléguée au second plan.

Le feu à l'intérieur de mon ventre me consumait entièrement et commençait maintenant à s'étendre au reste de mon corps. Edward poussa encore un petit peu en moi me libérant complètement. J'hurlais alors que mon corps était secoué de spasmes. _Wow. _J'avais du mal à retrouver une respiration normale et mon corps était couvert de sueur. Je me sentais comme une poupée de chiffon devant l'intensité du plaisir.

Edward s'allongea à côté de moi, sans un mot, caressant ma joue.

-Ouvre les yeux mon ange. Souffla-t-il, en riant.

J'ouvris les yeux, je m'étais à peine rendu compte de les avoir fermés quand le plaisir m'avait submergé. Mes mains s'accrochèrent immédiatement autour de son cou cherchant la chaleur de son corps. D'un mouvement de sa part, je me retrouvai couchée sur lui. Sa bouche sur la mienne, en parfaite harmonie.

Nous nous embrassâmes pendant un long moment, ses mains caressant le bas de mon dos et mes fesses, alors que les miennes fourrageaient dans ses magnifiques cheveux.

-Bella ! Appela-t-il alors que je respirais sa douce odeur musquée.

Je relevais la tête vers lui un peu désorientée.

-Je suis à nouveau en forme mon ange.

-Si vite ! Criais-je, surprise.

_Moi qui pensais qu'il fallait des heures à un homme pour récupérer!_

_Mais il n'est pas tous les hommes..._

_C'est vrai!_

Il rigola et nous renversa. Il se tenait au dessus de moi, ses doigts caressèrent mon entrée. Je n'avais cessé de mouiller sous ses caresses et ses baisers, à tel point que je craignais d'avoir trempé les draps.

Edward se pencha lapant avec délice un peu de mon jus de désir. _Oh mon dieu, il veut ma mort!_

-Tu es vraiment très mouillée ma puce, et j'adore te voir si prête pour moi.

Je gémis à ses paroles et il me fit écarter les jambes le plus possible, positionnant son membre à mon entrée. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes avec son gland.

-Bella. Regarde moi. Ordonna-t-il, en plantant son regard dans le mien.

J'obéis et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. _J'allais mourir de combustion spontanée! _Je le sentis pousser légèrement à l'intérieur de moi, tout en douceur. _Son sexe était vraiment gigantesque_. J'avais l'impression que mon corps tentait de s'adapter à cette intrusion mais je ne pouvais être certaine de rien.

Il y est allé par petites poussées. Ca faisait un peu mal. Mais je m'attendais à bien pire. Je m'étais accrochée à lui, il avait poussé une derrière fois à l'intérieur de moi, plus durement, pour toucher le fond de mon ventre.

-Ca va ? M'a-t-il demandé, inquiet devant ma légère grimace.

J'ai acquiescé, incapable de parler et ai tenté un léger sourire rassurant. Nous sommes restés quelques minutes comme ça sans bouger et puis il a commencé à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de moi._ C'était indescriptible. _

La sensation de plaisir qui grossissait dans mon corps à chacune de ses poussées était juste incroyable.

-Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Hurlai-je, à m'en casser la voix.

-A tes ordres ma belle. Dit-il.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient touchant mon point G à chaque fois.

Nos grognements et gémissements de plaisir emplissaient complètement la pièce.

J'étais heureuse et comblée.

Edward ralentit ses coups de reins alors que je râlais et gémissais de frustration. J'étais à deux doigts de jouir. _Enfin je crois..._

Il déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres en riant.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes ma belle.

Je m'exécutais rapidement. _J'avais tellement envie de le sentir à nouveau à l'intérieur de moi._ Pourtant, cette position m'effrayait. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait, je n'avais absolument aucun contrôle... _  
_

Il se mit en place derrière et s'enfonça en moi d'un habile coup de butoir, me rendant folle. Cette position décuplait encore plus les sensations. _Finalement j'avais eu tort de m'inquiéter._

-Tu es encore plus serrée comme ça. Haleta-t-il.

Ses mouvements étaient plus brusques, ses mains serraient mes hanches avec force.

-Bella ! Je vais venir. Jouis pour moi bébé.

Il frappa une énième fois contre mon point G, me faisait hurler de plaisir. Sa main se détacha de ma hanche et vint titiller mon clitoris. Le plaisir s'abattit sauvagement sur moi, me retournant complètement. Mes parois intimes se resserrèrent autour de son membre, l'envoyant lui aussi au septième ciel. Il se déversa en longues giclées à l'intérieur de moi avant de se coucher à mes côtés, m'attirant tout contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front en me serrant dans ses bras. _J'étais au paradis._

Un sourire lumineux s'étira sur son visage de dieu grec.

-Merci mon ange. Je n'avais jamais vécu pareille expérience. Et je t'en supplie, ne crois pas que je fasse ça avec n'importe qui...

Je l'interrompis, sourire aux lèvres, en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres gonflées.

-Chut... Tu viens de me faire vivre la meilleure première fois que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer... _Dis-je tendrement._

Son visage refléta la surprise. _Avais-je eu raison de le lui avouer maintenant? _

Soudain son expression se fendit d'un sourire à m'en couper le souffle et je sus que j'avais bien fait._  
_

- Bébé, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était ta première fois. Je m'y serais pris autrement sinon.

Cette fois-ci, se furent mes lèvres qui le firent taire. _Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il s'excuse pour m'avoir fait jouir de la meilleur des manières! _Mes son corps trahis sa pensée quand je sentis son sexe à nouveau dur frotter contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Sans nous séparer, il se plaça à nouveau au-dessus de moi.

Mes mains allèrent dans son dos, le tenant contre moi et caressant sa peau douce alors que nos langues se goûtaient tendrement. Il s'écarta un peu et posa son front contre le mien, sourire aux lèvres.

-Je sais que ça fait beaucoup... Mais...est-ce que tu serais prête pour que je te fasse l'amour?

Ces simples paroles eurent raison de moi. Je fondais sur ses lèvres qui me rendaient folle, plaquais mes mains contre le bas de son dos pour ramener son bassin contre moi. Edward comprit et se plaça devant mon centre. Et c'est d'un habile mouvement que nos vies furent scellées...

_

* * *

_

_Alors? Envie de repasser sa journée d'appel? ;)._

_Je tiens à préciser qu**'il n'y aura pas de suite en commun.** Malgré mes nombreux projets en cours, Alaiena m'a convaincue. Ouuuhh la vilaine. ^^  
_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Bisous._

_MJ  
_


	2. POV Edward

**_Me revoilà, en solo pour la suite. Je sais que le fait que j'écrive maintenant seule,_**

**_ mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Ce chapitre est un POV d'Edward._**

_

* * *

Cette journée s'annonçait mal. _Elle avait commencé avec la voisine qui me prenait la tête depuis des mois pour que je la foute dans mon lit. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de mettre les pieds dans mon appart un jour, mais elle ne saisissait toujours pas.

Ce matin, je l'avais retrouvée en déshabillé devant sa porte, essayant de me faire du gringue alors que j'allais me chercher un petit-déjeuner à la boulangerie du coin de la rue.

-Bonjour Eddichou. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-La nuit aurait eut meilleur goût si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée à moitié à poil sur le palier avant le petit-déjeuner… _(N/Am : Han qu'il est vache !)_

Sans un regard de plus, j'étais parti. Cette fille était tout ce que je détestais. _Tout ce que je voyais tous les jours. _Elle était vulgaire dans tous les sens du terme. Et elle ne me lâchait pas malgré mon impolitesse répétitive et automatique. _C'était physique, je pouvais pas l'encadrer cette nana !_

Je n'avais pas été élevé de cette façon, ma mère aurait même sûrement eu honte de moi si elle m'avait vu parler de cette façon à une femme. Mais pour moi ce n'était pas une femme. _C'était une sangsue. _

Cette fille et ses seins surgonflés, sa bouche botoxée, ses faux cils et sa couche de maquillage à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. _Toutes ces imbécilités devaient lui coûter des centaines de dollars tous les mois ! _

Je n'étais pas du genre économe, mais alors là, j'étais choqué par autant d'achats inutiles. _Cette fille était tout ce qui m'effrayait. _Même sa couche de fond de teint et autres trucs me faisaient peur. _Elle ressemblait à Chuky. (N/Am : Au risque de me répéter… Han ! Qu'il est vache !)(N/A :Non, il est réaliste^^)  
_

J'en frissonnais rien que d'y penser en sortant de l'immeuble. Aujourd'hui était une journée de mi-juin comme une autre mais le beau temps semblait s'être installé sur la ville et tout ce soleil faisait énormément de bien. _De quoi regonfler les batteries après un hiver rude. _À à peine plus de neuf heures du matin, sentir les rayons du soleil réchauffer ma peau me donnait une force incroyable pour le reste de la journée. _J'en oublierais même la voisine pot-de-peinture…_

La boulangère était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, très accueillante et attentive. Chaque fois que j'entrais dans sa boutique, mon maxi pain au chocolat et ma demi-baguette étaient prêts et m'attendaient sur le comptoir sous le regard bienveillant de la vendeuse. _Cette femme était un cadeau du ciel. (N/Am : Moi je dis : attends de voir Bella pour dire ça ! XD) _Et depuis le temps que je venais faire mes achats chez elle tous les jours, nous avions un peu fait connaissance.

_-_Bonjour. On vient un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, vous êtes de repos ? _Sourit-elle. _

-Bonjour à vous Anna, et oui, normalement je suis de repos aujourd'hui. Mais vous me connaissez, je peux bien être appelé n'importe quand. Les désavantages du formateur secouriste… _Répondis-je gaiment. _

Elle acquiesça, sachant tout comme moi que je pouvais être appelé à n'importe quel moment pour remplacer un collègue ou bien pour une démonstration prévue à la dernière minute. Il était cependant rare que mes journées soient interrompues pour de telles raisons.

La boulangère me tendit mon sachet et je lui donnais en retour la monnaie. _Je n'avais plus besoin qu'elle me dise le montant depuis bien longtemps. _Elle me sourit et je la saluai avant d'aller faire un petit tour au parc en face de la rue.

Je déambulai tranquillement sur les allées de cailloux, cherchant un banc exposé au soleil. _Rien ne pressait. Personne ne m'attendait, autant profiter de cette liberté. _Et je devais avouer que j'essayais d'éviter ma voisine. Lauren. _Cette fille me fatiguait vraiment. _J'en venais même à envisager la possibilité de déménager… _Pourtant j'adorais mon appartement. _

C'était une perle. L'immeuble ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur, mais il était vraiment confortable. Quatre étages et je me situais au dernier avec une vue imprenable sur le parc. _J'aimais vraiment cet endroit. _

Ma mère qui était architecte et décoratrice d'intérieur avait réussi à faire remplacer l'un des murs de ma chambre par une splendide baie vitrée qui me donnait le loisir de contempler ce magnifique endroit autant que je le souhaitais. _Si je n'avais pas eu cette vue, j'aurais sûrement passé tout mon temps libre dans ce parc verdoyant. _

C'était véritablement un petit coin de paradis en plein cœur de la ville. _Tellement revivifiant. _Je trouvai enfin un banc dans un coin calme et ensoleillé et m'y assis. D'habitude je déjeunais avec un café mais là, je n'avais pas envie de bouger pour aller m'en chercher un. C'était donc là que je restai un moment, mordillant tranquillement dans mon pain au chocolat, admirant les passants.

J'enviais certains d'entre eux. Les couples en particulier. _Ceux qui semblaient heureux et bien dans leurs baskets. _Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux et la solitude pesait parfois lourd sur ma vie. Je savais que j'étais loin d'être désagréable, tant physiquement que niveau caractère. La preuve encore avec la voisine… Cette nana ne me lâchait pas depuis bientôt plus de sept mois. _C'était éreintant. _Mais j'en avais assez de n'avoir personne à qui je puisse me confier, en qui je puisse avoir totalement confiance, avec qui je puisse enfin être totalement moi-même. _Pas de faux semblants, que des sentiments. (N/Am : Moi je suis partante pour l'aimer et être aimée en retour… *large sourire*)(N/A : Désolée ma chérie, la place va être prise ;D)  
_

J'en étais là dans mes envies et regrets de vie à deux quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche. Ne sachant pas qui pouvait m'appeler à cette heure-ci, je sortis mon portable et décrochai. _C'était le boulot. _C'était inattendu mais pas imprévisible.

-Edward. _Minauda Jessica, une des secrétaires._

_-_Oui. _Soupirai-je, et je pris une bouchée de ma viennoiserie. _

-Mon chou, on a besoin de toi pour un remplacement.

Je grognai et avalai ma bouchée ayant manqué de peu de m'étouffer en entendant le surnom qu'elle m'avait attribuée.

-D'une, tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Edward fera très bien l'affaire ! De deux, où est ce remplacement et quel est-il que je sache à quoi je vais passer ma journée. _Répondis-je sèchement. _

_-_Mollo Roméo. Tu dois te charger de l'initiation aux premiers secours pour des gosses en journée d'appel. _Fit-elle un peu calmée._

_-_Ça me dit pas où c'est. À quel centre? _Questionnai-je ennuyé. _

-Mais à la caserne Eddychou. Comme toujours. _(N/Am : De mieux en mieux les surnoms ! -_-')_

-Bon y'en a marre. Merci de m'avoir prévenu et à moins d'une urgence, ne me rappelle pas. _Jamais ! (N/Am : De mieux en mieux ! Ce n'est pas lui qui un peu plus haut à dit être facile question caractère ? Là j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire avec une femme enceinte dont les hormones lui jouent des tours !)_

Je savais très bien que les appels que je recevais quasiment tous les soirs d'un identifiant inconnu étaient d'elle. Elle l'avait fait une fois et l'un des secouristes qui l'avait surprise en train de me supplier de répondre depuis son bureau m'en avait parlé. _On en avait bien rigolé sur le moment. _Mais la version un peu plus soft de ma voisine ne me plaisait pas non plus et toute cette histoire devenait lassante.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre et raccrochai, énervé de cet appel qui avait beaucoup trop trainé à mon goût. _Je n'étais pas un bout de viande, on ne faisait pas ce qu'on voulait de moi. _

Voir un couple se bécoter m'énerva encore plus. _Ils n'avaient pas bientôt fini de venir me jeter leur bonheur au visage? _Je me levai d'un bond, jetai le sachet de la boulangerie et partis dans de grandes enjambées. _(N/Am : Il en a fait quoi de sa demi-baguette ? Il l'a aussi jetée à la poubelle ?)_ En quelques minutes j'étais chez moi, parfaitement barricadé contre toute tentative d'entrée intempestive de ma voisine. _Manquerait plus qu'elle s'invite tiens ! (N/Am : Ce serait drôle je pense ! Lorsqu'il sera en couple avec Bella, il faudrait qu'elle s'infiltre dans son appart, qu'elle s'allonge nue sur son lit et que ce soit Bella qui la trouve ! Lol ! Vive les embrouilles !)_

En allant mettre la machine à café en route, je remarquai l'heure. Dix heures quarante-cinq. _J'avais finalement passé pas mal de temps dans ce parc… Plus que ce que je ne croyais en tout cas. _Quand j'étais dans cet endroit, le temps s'envolait. Je ne m'en lassais jamais.

J'attendis que le café fut prêt et m'en servi une tasse avant d'aller chercher mon uniforme dans la pile de linge à repasser. _(N/Am : Toujours pas la réapparition de la demi-baguette ? Mais où est donc ce pain ? Oui je sais… J'y tiens à cette petite chose…) Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin aujourd'hui, et maintenant je devais le repasser_… _Quelle galère ! (N/Am : Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne sait pas repasser quand même ? C'est Edward ! C'est comme un super-héros pour toutes ses fans ! Il est censé tout savoir faire à la perfection !)(N/A : C'est aussi et surtout un homme... lol)  
_

Je me dépêchai, sachant que de toute façon cette folie ménagère ne mènerait à rien et finis mon café. Je ne devais pas tarder si je voulais être à l'heure pour les présentations.

Je savais que je devrais diriger deux groupes dans l'après-midi. Ça se passait toujours de cette façon. Il y avait deux classes qui passaient dans la même journée, et nous étions trois collègues pour nous occuper de chacune des classes chacune leur tour. _C'était tellement simple que nous pourrions parfois le faire les yeux fermés… (N/Am : Encore heureux qu'il les ait ouvert pour apercevoir Bella !)_

J'allai rapidement m'habiller et chercher mes papiers, portefeuille et portable. Rien ne devrait me servir pendant les quelques heures à venir, mais je devais quand même rester joignable, tant pour mon boulot que pour ma famille.

Une fois prêt, je jetai un œil à l'horloge dans le salon. Onze heures vingt-cinq. Je devais absolument accélérer le mouvement si je voulais avoir le temps de préparer mon matériel avant de recevoir les pauvres jeunes gens qui passaient aujourd'hui à la torture. _Moi aussi j'avais vécu cette journée trois ans et demi plus tôt, et je n'en gardais pas un souvenir resplendissant. _Dans le genre journée à crever d'ennui, ça devait être la première sur ma liste.

Évitant à tout prix de croiser la… _chose_ habitant de l'autre côté de mon palier, je fermai rapidement la porte de chez moi et courus aux escaliers. _C'était stratégique ! Avec ses talons aiguilles de plus de dix centimètres de haut je savais qu'elle ne s'aventurait jamais dans les escaliers. _Je descendis rapidement les quatre volées de marches et me précipitai à ma voiture. _C'est que je voulais profiter du steak frites à midi !_

Ma Volvo rutilante rugit à l'allumage, me faisant sourire. _J'aimais ce son. J'adorais ma voiture… _Je sortis de ma place de parking et allai au plus vite à la caserne où avait toujours lieu les journées d'appel. _Je connaissais cet itinéraire par cœur à force de le faire plusieurs fois par mois._

Une fois arrivé à la caserne, je dus bien admettre que je n'étais pas en avance. Onze heures cinquante-deux. La première classe n'allait pas tarder à aller manger, ce qui signifiait que je n'avais que peu de temps pour préparer les poumons, les masques artificiels et les quelques objets dont j'aurais besoin. Je trouvai mes collègues et m'arrangeai avec eux pour les salles que nous prendrions. Cela fait, j'allais tout mettre en place, ce qui ne prenait pas plus d'une demi-heure en réalité. _Finalement j'étais pile dans les temps si je voulais pouvoir manger._

Je devais encore aller voir les instructeurs militaires pour décider de l'ordre des classes, des groupes et des horaires auxquels je devrais les prendre. _Rapide et efficace, telle est ma devise. (N/Am : Les femmes aiment souvent quant ça dure… Ah mince ! On ne parlait pas de ce que je pensais qu'on parlait ?)_

J'allais d'abord à la rencontre des instructeurs en pause déjeuner. Comme je m'y attendais, ils devaient faire passer un test à leurs élèves du jour avant de me rejoindre. Il fallait donc encore que j'aille voir les deux autres formateurs avant de me mettre en marche. _En attendant! Le vendredi c'est spaghetti ! Ah non… frites._

Affamé par tant de course et de précipitation, je fonçai me faire rassasier par ma chère Ilda. _Cette femme avait beau avoir l'âge de ma mère, elle me faisait toujours du gringue. (N/Am : Hum… Sexy !) _Mais je l'adorais quand elle faisait fuir les gamines qui m'approchaient de trop près !

Je déjeunai sans trop perdre de temps, ne voulant pas rater l'autre groupe. J'allais débarrasser mon plateau quand Mike, un autre secouriste, me tira par la manche. Je le regardai, surpris. _Ce mec était loin d'être mon ami et moi le sien. _D'habitude, on se parlait à peine et là il venait me chercher ?

-Hey Edward ! T'as vu la belle petite belette là-bas ? J'en ferais bien mon quatre-heures moi…

Cet ordure semblait sur le point d'aller chercher la fille qu'il désignait d'un mouvement de tête et de la prendre en plein self. _C'était ignoble. _Sans compter que les jeunes ici étaient forcément plus jeunes que lui. Mike avait dépassé la trentaine mais se faisait passer pour un homme de vingt-deux ans. _Et sa façon de parler des femmes!_

-Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, et fais gaffe. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des emmerdes à cause de toi. _Répondis-je sèchement sans même regarder de qui il parlait._

-Oh aller mec ! Fais pas ton coincé, regardes un peu le boule de cette gonzesse. Ça se voit, elle veut se faire baiser. _Continua-t-il en la désignant de la main._

Je suivis finalement la direction indiquée pour voir quel genre de fille pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Mais en réalité, je ne comprenais rien. _À la place qu'il me montrait se tenaient tranquillement deux petites brunes. _Elles ne faisaient rien de particulier, elles mangeaient en silence. _Même si je devais avouer que celle aux cheveux bouclés, qui nous tournait le dos avait un magnifique postérieur, parfaitement mit en valeur dans ce jean noir. _Je me tournai vers lui, exaspéré par son comportement.

_- _Bon, y'en a marre de tes conneries de pervers sexuel ok ? Ces filles ne font strictement rien, et si j'entends que tu t'es approché d'une seule d'entre elles, je te signale à la direction. Tu te tapes Jessica si tu veux, mais tu ne vas pas faire chier des adolescentes, d'accord ? _M'énervai-je._

-Wow, wow, doucement Cullen. Pas la peine de t'exciter. Essayes plutôt de niquer, ça détend… _(N/Am : Lui, il ne nique pas, il fait l'amour… *les rêves pleins les yeux*)_

_Et il se croyait drôle ce pauvre con ! _Si je n'avais pas été dans une caserne bourrée de militaires, je lui aurais déjà refait le portrait à ce connard. Il n'avait de respect pour personne. Pour lui toutes les filles n'étaient que des bouts de cul à baiser et à jeter ensuite. _Je haïssais les mecs dans son genre. _Je ne comprenais même comment il pouvait débiter autant de saloperies à la minute !

J'en avais assez de supporter cette larve. Ne voulant pas faire face à un abruti pareil plus longtemps, je le bousculai pour pouvoir sortir et sortis m'aérer un peu les idées avant d'aller rejoindre les instructeurs de la seconde classe. _Il fallait absolument que je respire et que je me calme avant de prendre vraiment ma journée._

Je me retournai une dernière fois vers les fenêtres du réfectoire et ce que je vis me stoppa dans mon élan. _Une apparition… Un ange déchu… Une beauté inhabituelle… _C'était la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés de toute à l'heure_. Peut-être même celle dont parlait Newton avec si peu de respect. _Bizarrement, cette idée m'énerva. Je soufflai un bon coup et allai rejoindre leur salle de la journée.

Les deux instructeurs étaient habitués de ce genre de journée. Je les croisais souvent ici. _Pas vraiment les plus passionnants pour ce genre de formation. _Ils étaient un peu rasoirs, même si lui était plus cool qu'elle.

-Oh salut Edward. _Fit Gérard. (N/Am : Y'a plus sexy comme prénom, même si je n'ai rien contre les Gérard. C'est un peu comme les Robert version French, ça me fait penser à des vieux messieurs…)(N/A : T'as déjà vu des moniteurs de JAPD? Le prénom est fait exprès lol)  
_

_-_Alors quelques recrues en vue ? _Plaisantai-je._

-Oui, on a prévu de laver le cerveau de deux ou trois personnes intéressantes. _Répondit-il en souriant._

Ce mec avait beau avoir eu un poste relativement important dans la marine, il restait très accessible et taquin. _C'était assez étonnant de le savoir si simple d'approche… Je l'avais déjà vu rendu à la vie civile et ce n'était pas un maniaque de l'ordre et du pli au carré. _En somme, le contraire de la femme qui animait ce groupe avec lui. Elle, je n'aurais pas aimé la rencontrer hors du boulot… _Un peu trop acariâtre à mon goût…_

-J'aimerais bien savoir qui sont les heureux futurs lobotomisés. _Riais-je._

_-_Y'a deux petites jeunes filles très calmes qui seraient sûrement parfaites en cas de crise. Sang froid, diplomatie. Elles pourraient vraiment faire l'affaire.

-Wow, et béh, elles t'ont tapé dans l'œil les demoiselles. _Le taquinai-je._

-Ahhh si j'avais quelques années de moins… _Rêvassa-t-il. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce faux air nostalgique. _Je le savais heureux en ménage depuis plus de vingt-quatre ans, et _surtout _amoureux-fou de sa femme. _S'en était même beau à voir après tant d'années… _C'était ce genre de relation que je désirais connaître un jour. _

J'en revins rapidement à la raison de ma venue et m'entretenais avec Gérard et l'affreuse Paule. Nous formions les trois groupes en fonction de la liste des jeunes qu'ils avaient, et fixions l'heure à laquelle les deux autres secouristes et moi devions venir chercher les élèves. Une fois le tout arrangé, je me retournai pour sortir.

Pourtant, cette fois encore je fus arrêté dans ma course. _Devant moi se tenait le bel ange que j'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt au réfectoire. _Cette jeune fille était vraiment magnifique. Des prunelles d'un brun chocolat très intriguant. Elle semblait mystérieuse et malgré tout d'une douceur infinie_. Le genre de personne que l'on n'oublie probablement pas si on a la chance de la côtoyer ne serait-ce qu'un jour… _

Mais je savais qu'elle était là pour sa journée d'appel. _Elle ne serait pas dans cette pièce autrement ! _Et je n'avais pas le droit d'approcher une fille mineure.

_Pas en service du moins!_

_Ah non, me mets pas d'idée pareille en tête, ça va mal finir. (N/Am : Si si ! Continue !)_

_Qui te le dit ? Si ça se trouve, c'est elle celle que tu cherches tant ? Tu pourrais peut-être enfin arrêter d'envier les gens heureux…_

_Peut-être, mais je m'appelle pas Newton !_

_Qui t'a dit de la prendre sauvagement dans les toilettes de la caserne ?_

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait ! _Depuis quand je me parlais à moi-même ? _Jamais je n'avais fait ça… Réalisant que j'étais resté bloqué sur place, je détournai le regard de ces yeux chocolats follement attirants et me dépêchai de sortir de cette pièce devenue trop petite pour moi.

Je filai à ma salle, fermai la porte et m'y appuyai lourdement. Ce qui venait de se produire était tellement étrange… _Ça avait commencé par ma réaction démesurée avec Newton… _En temps normal, je l'aurais simplement ignoré, mais là, je l'avais menacé pour le calmer… _Ensuite cette attirance étrange alors que je n'avais même pas parler à cette fille. Et puis ce simple petit regard qui m'avait électrisé… _Mon esprit me criait qu'il ne fallait pas que je la revoie. C'était mal. _Elle n'était sûrement même pas majeure…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin calme et prêt à aller chercher mes premiers élèves de la journée. Ce que je fis à l'heure convenue.

Mon groupe était le plus petit sur ce coup-là. Seulement huit élèves, s'était presque trop simple surtout qu'ils semblaient calmes. _Visiblement il y avait eu beaucoup d'absents dans cette première classe et j'étais donc relativement à l'aise pour cette présentation. _D'ailleurs, elle ne s'éternisa pas, et j'avais même eu le temps d'expliquer en détail la petite brochure que nous distribuions à chaque fin de session.

Ce travail était habituel et répétitif, mais je m'y plaisais beaucoup. _Être au contact de toutes ces personnes, d'horizons si différents… C'était vraiment très intriguant, et parfois même instructif… _J'aimais ce métier.

Cette journée passait à la vitesse de la lumière. Je n'avais pas de répit, et en même temps je ne me sentais pas étouffé. _C'était le genre de journée où l'on se sent utile. _Même si quelques accrochages avaient éclatés, ça ne ternissait rien.

J'eus le temps de ranger tranquillement et d'aller chercher le matériel nécessaire à la réception du deuxième groupe avant de pouvoir aller me boire un café, et d'enchaîner. Pendant ce petit répit, je repensai à cette jolie brunette. _Sa peau si blanche, sa tenue simple et décontractée, la douceur qui émanait d'elle comme une aura… C'était fascinant… _J'aurais tellement aimé la rencontrer dans un contexte différent… Je ne savais même pas si j'aurais l'occasion de lui reparler un jour… _Et ça, ça me tuait. (N/Am : Je crois que c'est incontestable. C'est ce qui s'appelle le coup de foudre… *_*)_

J'étais si proche, et en même temps, je voyais tant de problèmes se profiler si j'osais faire un pas vers elle… _J'étais majeur. Pas elle. Rien que la loi n'était pas en ma faveur. _

Je vis Mike sortir de sa salle, voisine de la mienne, ce qui me sortit de mes réflexions. _Cet enflure avait le chic pour gâcher tout ce que j'appréciais… _Ce petit moment de calme aurait pu durer plus longtemps que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé… Mais le boulot m'appelait, et ma vie devait être mise de côté. _Je devais me faire une raison, je ne reverrais pas cette jeune fille étrangement attirante…_

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je me rendis à la salle qu'occupaient Gérard, Paule et leurs élèves. _Un petit espoir m'habitait sur ce chemin…_ Il n'y avait plus que le groupe dont je serais en charge dans la salle, et j'eus à peine à rentrer pour qu'ils se lèvent tous et vienne vers moi. _Tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'était si _elle _serait avec moi. _Mais avec les sosies de Barbie qui s'entassaient devant moi, ma vue était complètement bouchée… _Ces gamines me portaient déjà sur les nerfs! _

Sans avoir tellement d'autre choix, j'ouvris le chemin vers ma salle. _Cette session s'annonçait beaucoup plus longue que la précédente… _Déjà le nombre d'élèves était plus important, mais je sentais le regard de certaines adolescentes sur moi, et contrairement à Mike, ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout.

Je les fis rentrer et leur demandai de s'installer au fond de la salle en attendant que le reste du groupe finisse de rentrer. Pendant ce temps là, j'allai ranger mon thermos de café et me laver les mains. J'entendais de l'agitation derrière moi et soupirai d'exaspération. Je fermai brièvement les yeux et me concentrai sur mon but. _Tout ce qui comptait était de bien faire mon travail._

Je me retournai lentement et rencontrai une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. _Ce regard chocolat… Cet inimitable regard. _Je retins mon souffle un instant, tentant de savoir à quoi elle pensait. _J'espérais tellement qu'elle pensait à moi, tout comme je le faisais avec elle._ Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée alors qu'elle était assise derrière tout le monde et tournait la tête vers une chose que je ne voyais même plus. _Je me sentais comme coupé de ce qui m'entourait à cet instant. _

Mais les rires idiots des adolescents eux aussi présents dans cette salle me ramenèrent à l'instant présent. _Quel idiot je faisais! Je n'avais pas le droit d'agir ainsi. _Énervé contre moi-même, je détournai le regard et attirai l'attention du reste de la salle. Je constatai avec effarement que les garçons de ce groupe s'étaient déchainés sur les mannequins en plastique pendant que je fantasmais quasiment. _Imbéciles! _

- Bonjour à tous, je suis votre formateur pour cette initiation au secourisme. Je ne vous dirais pas mon prénom, parce que cela ne vous avancerez à rien. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre les premiers gestes de secours. Quelqu'un en sait-il déjà quelque chose ?

J'attendis que quelqu'un daigne me répondre, mais les secondes s'écoulaient sans que je ne vois personne se manifester, quand enfin, une petite main fine s'éleva à peine plus haut que la tête des personnes situées devant son, ou plutôt sa, propriétaire. _Dites-moi que c'est elle. (N/Am : C'est elle !)_

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée qu'elle sache déjà quelque chose de mon métier me réchauffait le cœur et me donnait envie de terminer ce cours le plus rapidement possible. _Ce n'était pas que je voulais me débarrasser d'elle, bien au contraire, mais j'avais envie d'être libre de mes mouvements, et de ne pas m'inquiéter du règlement._

- Très bien. Comment tu t'appelles ?

J'essayais de garder un aspect distant, mais cette question me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà. _Son visage me revenait sans cesse en tête. La douceur qu'elle reflétait, la générosité… _Mais la réponse tardait à venir, et j'eus du mal à retenir un sourire en voyant qu'elle rêvassait en me regardant et que sa voisine avait dû la secouer pour qu'elle réagisse enfin.

- Hum. Isabella. Enfin... Bella.

_Un prénom d'ange pour une jeune fille magnifique. _J'avais envie de la complimenter, mais je savais que ça serait très mal venu. _Je devais rester pro-fe-sion-nel !_

- D'accord. Bella. Tu as eu un brevet de secourisme je suppose ? Tu dois savoir que certains ne sont plus valables depuis l'apparition de nouvelles techniques telles que le défibrillateur.

- En fait, je n'ai pas de diplôme. Juste les connaissances de mon père.

Elle rougissait... Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle rougissait… _Peut-être étaient-ce les regards vicieux de ces ados en crise d'hormones. _D'ailleurs, je n'aimais guère les coups d'œil appréciateurs que ces jeunes puceaux lui lançaient.

-Je vois. Tu pourras donc sûrement participer en nous faisant partager ton expérience, et pour le reste tu apprendras comme tout le monde.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire. Sa présence m'affectait doucereusement. Et si je pouvais profiter de ses quelques connaissances pour pouvoir l'approcher… _pourquoi ne pas le faire ? _

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus contenir le léger sourire qui étira mes lèvres. L'idée de la toucher ne serait-ce que partiellement, légèrement, me rendait extatique. _Je devais arrêter de penser à ça ! _Mon boulot devait être fait avant toute pensée déplacée !

- Bon ! Alors, nous allons voir le massage cardio-pulmonaire. Prenez chacun un sac en plastique, il faudra l'introduire dans la bouche du mannequin et cela fera office de poumon, et prenez aussi un visage. Ceci est fait pour répondre à des conditions d'hygiène et il est essentiel que chacun ait son propre matériel.

La concentration était le mot d'ordre de cette démonstration. Je savais que si je laissais divaguer mon esprit, j'allais m'attirer des ennuis avec ma hiérarchie. Personne ne m'observait, certes, mais un écart serait sûrement signalé. _Et je ne voulais absolument pas perdre ce travail ! _

Tous allèrent chercher le matériel que je leur avais dit de prendre près de la porte, et j'attendais patiemment que chacun retourne s'installer au sol. Cependant, je ne pus me retenir d'observer cette Isabella… _Elle avait un corps de rêve pour une jeune fille. Ni trop mince, ni trop fort. _Je l'observai discrètement se rendre vers les sacs près de moi. Elle s'abaissa, offrant une parfaite vu de son postérieur rebondi à souhait. _À croquer…_

Je me levai pour aller vérifier que le reste du matériel n'était pas tombé des sacs lorsque je vis qu'elle se relevait. _Ce n'était pas plus mal, sinon je risquai de ne plus pouvoir me contenir soit de lui sauter dessus, soit d'égorger quelques gamins aux yeux baladeurs… _

Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle trébuche. Je ne savais même pas comment elle avait fait son compte, mais j'eus à peine le temps de la rattraper. _Et jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi euphorique ! _

C'était tellement étrange… Mon corps semblait parcouru de petits courants électriques. _C'était constant mais agréable d'une certaine façon. _Je ne me rappelais pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'un jour ressenti ça avec quiconque.

Des bruits provenant du reste des personnes dans la salle me sortirent de ma bulle. _Je venais de m'attarder sur elle, et _ça _ça n'était pas professionnel ! _Je vis Bella grimacer légèrement et me demandai si elle ne s'était pas fait mal. Pourtant, je dus me résoudre à retirer mes bras d'autour d'elle.

Aussitôt fait, elle s'écarta de moi. L'idée que je ne lui plaise pas me traversa l'esprit et quand je remarquai qu'elle rougissait, je me perdais une nouvelle fois dans mes réflexions. _Ce n'était pas le moment de cogiter ! Je devais bosser ! (N/Am : Personne n'est insensible au charme d'Edward Cullen ! Et Bella n'échappe pas à la règle, au contraire !)_

Je devais absolument finir ma formation. C'était pour cela que j'étais ici, pas pour fantasmer ou tenter de me rapprocher d'une jeune fille même pas majeure. _Même si l'envie était écrasante… _Je la laissai aller s'asseoir à sa place et me dirigeai face au groupe, derrière l'un des mannequins. Je devais me couper des influences extérieures et penser boulot. Et c'est ce que je fis…

Je me raclai la gorge pour que chacun se calme et lançai la démonstration du massage cardio-pulmonaire. _J'étais en mode autopilote… _Je connaissais ces geste par cœur, et la façon de les présenter m'était plus que familière.

Bientôt, chacun réitéra mes gestes, avec plus ou moins de succès. J'avais remarqué que si nous n'étions pas déjà à la mi-juin, certaines filles auraient attrapé de bons rhumes en sortant d'ici, mais cet exercice était important, et elles ne m'intéressaient pas. _La petite brune aux cheveux auburn en revanche… _

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'approcher. La présentation du défibrillateur ne serait d'aucun problème, mais quoi de plus simple, quand on est formateur secouriste et qu'il n'y avait qu'une élève connaissant les bases de notre métier ? _Ma prochaine approche était évidente. _Je devais lui demander de m'aider pour la démonstration de la PLS.

Sans attendre, je rangeai les mannequins dans un coin de la salle, et les élèves allèrent mettre leur matériel dans le sac prévu à cet effet. Je revins à ma place et m'accroupis devant le tapis de gymnastique qui était au sol, face au groupe. Je jubilais. _J'allais pouvoir la toucher à nouveau !_

Ne perdant plus un instant, je lui demandai de se joindre à moi et de venir s'installer sur le tapis, ce qu'elle fit en rougissant légèrement. _Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi son visage prenait cette teinte rosée, mais ça me plaisait beaucoup. _Je souris en la regardant faire, ayant à peine conscience des jeunes qui étaient eux aussi présents dans cette pièce.

J'étais tellement intrigué par cette jeune femme. Elle était belle, sensuelle, et semblait plutôt intelligente en comparaison aux femmes que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer chaque jour, mais elle paraissait cependant gênée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se mordait aussi fortement la lèvre. _Ce serait tellement dommage de l'abîmer… (N/Am : Pourquoi j'ai envie de le taper quand je le lis ses pensées comme quoi il ne comprend pas la réaction de Bella ? Ça me paraît tellement évident !)_

Je la regardai prendre place, profitant discrètement des courbes de son corps allongé devant le mien… _Oh, oh! Ne pas penser à ça ! Ne pas être un Newton bis ! (N/Am : Impossible !) _Rien que penser à lui fit descendre la moindre pression qui avait pu s'accumuler avant cela. _Je n'étais pas ce genre de mec !_

Pourtant je ne pouvais pas rester insensible à cette merveille alors que pour mon travail j'étais contraint de toucher son corps… _Bon… Contraint est un bien grand mot, mais elle était mon cobaye, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour montrer au reste du groupe comment il fallait s'y prendre. C'était mon rôle aujourd'hui. _Mais même cette idée ne parvint pas à retenir mes mains de s'attarder sur elle plus longuement que nécessaire.

Les frissons qui la parcoururent ne m'échappèrent pas, et je me demandais si je pouvais être la cause de cela, ou bien si elle avait froid. _Après tout, j'étais un gentleman, je ne pouvais pas laisser une dame avoir froid ! Ce n'était pas ainsi que ma mère m'avait éduqué… (N/Am : Je me demande bien comment il compte s'y prendre pour la réchauffer… *idées perverses derrière la tête*)_

Mais trop rapidement pour que je ne me décide, j'avais exécuté et commenté chaque geste que je devais faire et je dus me résoudre à rompre le contact. _Non sans m'être attardé une fois de plus… _

Du coin de l'œil, j'essayais d'observer la réaction de Bella. Tout ce que je pus voir quand ses pupilles chocolatées s'ouvrirent de nouveau, ce fut ce que je pensais être de l'incompréhension et de la déception. _À quoi pouvait-elle bien penser? _J'avais réellement envie de savoir pourquoi elle semblait désorientée. _(N/Am : Un indice peut-être ? Edward Cullen et son divin toucher !)_

Réalisant que si je continuais avec ce genre de pensées, je finirais dans une position inconfortable, probablement trahi par la partie sud de mon anatomie. _Et c'était hors de question que je me trahisse. _Je devais tenir bon ! Encore quelques petites minutes et je serais libre d'agir.

Je détournai rapidement le regard, souhaitant plus que tout avoir le temps de lui glisser discrètement mon numéro. _Si je n'y parvenais pas, je m'en voudrais à jamais ! _Je finis donc rapidement cette séance avec quelques informations de dernière minute.

J'avais entendu Bella se relever avec précipitation, et j'avais peur qu'elle ne sorte de la pièce tout aussi rapidement. _Si elle le faisait, je perdais mon occasion de peut-être la revoir un jour… _

Une fois mon travail de la journée terminé, j'indiquai aux élèves d'aller récupérer leurs affaires et de m'attendre le temps que je prépare une dernière chose à leur donner. _C'était ma seule option ! _

Je me précipitai à mon sac de prospectus et trouvai un morceau de papier sur lequel je notai mon numéro de portable en vitesse. Je retournai rapidement à la porte alors que les élèves m'y rejoignaient tranquillement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir les mains moites, et cette idée me fit même paniquer quand je pensais au fait que l'encre pouvait baver et devenir illisible au contact de toute humidité. _Je ne savais pas quoi faire de plus. (N/Am : Mdr ! Il est parfois très tordu ce mec ! Tes mains ne sont pas des rivières non plus ! Calmos !) (N/A : T'es méchante, laisse-le stresser ^^)  
_

Je distribuai rapidement les feuillets aux jeunes gens qui sortaient, guettant du coin de l'œil où se trouvait ma belle brune. La voir seule au fond de la salle, ramassant sa veste me rassura. _Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais faire ce que je voulais ! _

Je regardai rapidement les autres sortir, priant pour qu'elle passe en dernière. _Ça me laisserait l'opportunité qu'il me fallait… _Et visiblement, mon souhait fut exaucé. Elle prenait son temps, pour mon plus grand plaisir mais je m'étonnais de la voir foncer la tête basse vers la porte. Sans perdre une seconde, je glissai mon papier dans son prospectus et quand elle releva la tête, je lui fis un clin d'œil, espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un simple prospectus. Elle m'observa comme si un troisième œil était apparut sur mon front et rougit avant de partir.

Je n'arrivais pas à me persuader de la laisser filer de cette façon. _Et si elle ne voyait pas mon numéro ? Qu'elle le perdait avant de m'avoir contacté ? (N/Am : Bah ça serait très con mais bien tordant quand même !) _Je m'étais mis à ma porte, l'observant s'éloigner en me retenant de ne pas lui courir après.

Quand elle sortit enfin de mon champ de vision, je me secouai pour me remettre les idées en place et retourner achever mon travail. En me retournant, je croisais l'hideuse sale gueule de Newton _(N/Am : j'aurais rajouté du vieux irrespectueux mais qui paraît jeune ! Mais Edward a parfaitement raison !)_, qui me fixait avec un sourire pervers. _Si seulement je pouvais ne pas me retenir et lui péter ses dents jaunes à ce connard! _

Alors que j'allais rentrer de nouveau dans ma salle, il se mit à mimer une fellation. _(N/Am : C'est dégueulasse !)_ Ce geste me donna envie de vomir. _Ce mec était la pire ordure que je n'ai jamais connue !_

_-_Alors, tu l'aimes son petit cul à cette pétasse finalement ! _S'exclama le frustré. (N/Am : Je le tue maintenant ou maintenant pour avoir prononcé de telles paroles ?)_

-Fais-moi plaisir, si t'as fini ta journée, vas aux toilettes te soulager, que je n'ai plus à entendre tes conneries ! _M'énervai-je !_

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse de pervers et claquai la porte derrière moi. Cet abruti en était arrivé à me faire oublier les points positifs de ma journée. _Cette enflure s'en prendrait à n'importe quoi qui aurait une paire de seins. Et Bella en avait une bien arrondie… _Mais elle ne serait jamais pour lui !

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez en essayant de défaire mes pensées de cet abruti congénital. Hors de moi, je frappai du poing dans le mur le plus proche. _Ça soulageait, mais que pour un court instant… _Je serrais et desserrais le poing suite à cela pour détendre mes articulations endolories pour un idiot.

_Je devais sortir d'ici au plus vite ! _Sans perdre plus de temps, je m'empressai de ranger le matériel utilisé et de regrouper mes affaires. _Avec un peu de chance je ne recroiserais pas ce salopard de Newton. _C'était surtout pour ne pas le revoir que j'agissais aussi rapidement. Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir bosser avec cette ordure.

Je m'enfuis presque de la caserne et me bouclai dans ma voiture. Je conduisis aussi vite que possible pour retourner chez moi, à mon havre de paix. Quand je compris que la conduite n'avait même pas réussi à me calmer, je retournai dans ma chambre pour enfiler une tenue de sport. J'attrapai mon mp3 et allai courir dans le parc pour décompresser.

Au bout d'une heure de course rapide, ce lieu magique semblait enfin être parvenu à m'apaiser. Essoufflé, je décidai de retourner chez moi et de prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Une fois au cœur de mon cocon, je me déshabillai et filai rapidement sous la douche. La vapeur que formait déjà l'eau chaude me détendais. J'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'un rêve, et de flotter. Mais cette bulle loin du monde explosa quand mon portable se mit à sonner.

J'attrapai rapidement mon portable. Quand je vis que je ne connaissais pas le numéro qui m'appelait, mon cœur s'envola. _Était-ce elle ? (N/Am : Qui d'autre ! *-*)_

Ne voulant pas rater son appel, je décrochai rapidement, angoissé et heureux à la fois.

-Edward Cullen, j'écoute.

-Bonjour, c'est Bella… Bella Swan. _Entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil._

-Oui je sais. _Cette fille semblait tellement gênée que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. _Je suis content que tu m'appelles.

-Muhh oui, tu m'as donné ton numéro de téléphone.

J'entendais des rires masculins derrière elle et l'idée qu'ils se payent tous ma tête me traversa l'esprit. Mais son visage d'ange me revint en mémoire et je me repris rapidement.

-Tu fais quelque chose demain après midi ? _Demandai-je._

-Non. .

-Ça te dirait qu'on se voit ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Où ça ?

-Tu as de quoi noter ?

Elle semblait vraiment enthousiasmée par cette idée, et mon cœur bondissait d'avance dans ma poitrine. _J'allais pouvoir agir comme bon me semblait, sans me préoccuper de ma hiérarchie…_

- J'ai hâte d'y être alors, Edward. _Son insistance sur mon prénom me donna envie de rire_. On se voit demain.

-Tout à fait, vers quatorze heures, près du grand chêne de la sortie sud du parc. En attendant, fais de beaux rêves. Quelque chose me dit que les miens seront parfaits cette nuit. _Comblés de magnifiques images de toi ma jolie… (N/Am : Nue ou habillée ? That is the question !)_

-D'accord. Bonne soirée. À demain.

Je soupirai profondément, les images peu catholiques qui me passaient par la tête me donnant envie de sauter sous cette douche et de soulager l'énorme pression qu'avait accumulé mini-Eddy durant cet échange banal. _(N/Am : Il en faut peu pour l'enflammer celui-là ! Et au moins j'ai la réponse à ma question !)_

_J'allais la revoir ! Demain après-midi ! _Sur cette pensée, je rentrai dans la douche et me détendis paisiblement. _Newton n'avait pas gagné cette fois encore. Ses idées tordues n'avaient pas pris le pas sur les miennes. _Pourtant, me rappeler la voix de cette sublime créature n'aidait pas une certaine partie de mon anatomie à se calmer.

Il fallait que je prenne les choses en main. _Dans tous les sens du terme… (N/Am : Bien trouvé ! XD Je trouve ça excellent !) _Ayant besoin de relâcher la pression, je pris mon sexe gonflé en main, imaginant que les mains de ce petit être au joli minois étaient à la place des miennes. _Espérons que ça arrivera vraiment un jour… _

J'avais imposé un rythme rapide et ferme à mes allers et retours. J'avais besoin de me libérer rapidement. D'imaginer que cette jeune fille avait envie de me faire plaisir, qu'elle allait utiliser ses mains et sa bouche sur moi. Que nous aimerions tous deux cela… Différentes images d'elle et moi apparaissaient devant mes yeux, me rapprochant toujours plus de l'explosion. Je fis glisser mon pouce sur mon gland humide et continuai mes mouvements de haut en bas sur mon sexe érigé. Quand enfin je m'imaginai en elle, la faisant hurler de plaisir, ma semence se déversa sur la vitre en verre de la douche.

Après avoir repris une respiration normale, je nettoyai le carreau de la douche et me nettoyai de la sueur qui s'était accumulée sur mon corps. Quand je fus totalement propre, je sortis et enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille. Je me séchai rapidement et enfilai un simple boxer.

Le plus important à présent était Bella. J'avais envie de me présenter sous mon meilleur jour devant elle. Je devais trouver une tenue adaptée, et la seule qui puisse me donner des conseils avisés de ce côté-là était ma propre sœur. Alice… _Elle allait me bombarder de questions, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait._

J'attrapai le combiné téléphonique et composai rapidement son numéro. Comme d'habitude, elle répondit dès la première sonnerie. _C'était effrayant d'avoir l'impression qu'elle anticipait toujours tous mes appels. _

-Bonjour frérot adoré que j'aime et que j'adore. Que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? Un rencard peut-être ?

Et voilà comment elle s'y prenait pour me clouer sur place…

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu vas bien ? Moi très bien. Et oui, j'ai besoin de tes lumières pour me trouver une tenue confortable mais adaptée à un rendez-vous. _Répondis-je._

-C'est qui ? Je la connais ? Non, sûrement pas… Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle a quel âge ? Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? Maman va être tellement contente de savoir que tu viens accompagné la semaine prochaine ! _S'enthousiasma-t-elle._

Il fallait que je la calme avant qu'elle ne manque d'air !

-Oh, oh, doucement. Inspire, expire. Tu ne sauras rien d'elle, et je ne peux pas te dire si elle sera là pour mon anniversaire, on n'a même pas encore eu notre premier rencard. Alors tu respires comme n'importe qui d'autre et tu fais opérer ta magie s'il te plaît. _Répondis-je, omettant délibérément de répondre à ses questions. _

- Pfff, t'es vraiment pas drôle. J'espère qu'elle te décoincera un peu ! _Bougonna-t-elle._

_Si elle savait ce que je viens de faire en pensant à Bella… Elle ne penserait certainement pas que je suis coincé… (N/Am : Il n'est pas coincé ! C'est Alice qui est trop portée sur le sexe ! XD)_

-Mais encore…

Je l'entendis soupirer, comme si ce qu'elle allait me dire était évident.

_-_Le jean que je t'ai acheté la semaine dernière, le t-shirt que tu avais pour mes 18 ans et les sous-vêtements, je te laisse gérer, mais mets un boxer moulant !

-Ouais, je gère mais tu gères quand même quoi… Bref, merci sœurette. Je te rappelle bientôt, demain je suis pris. Bisous.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, sinon j'y passai la soirée et la nuit sur des histoires toutes plus inintéressantes que les autres… _L'habitude avec Alice quoi._ Avant d'aller me faire réchauffer mon repas de la veille, j'allai préparer les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait conseillés pour demain et quand ce fut fait, je pus constater sans surprise que son choix s'accordait parfaitement.

Ma soirée passa lentement. _Comme toujours… _J'avais mangé un repas réchauffé à base de poulet et de riz, je m'étais affalé sur mon canapé devant la télé pour zapper sur toutes les chaînes avant d'aller me coucher. Puis j'avais passé une nuit horrible à tourner et virer dans mon lit en repensant à ma conversation avec Bella.

J'avais entendu des mecs rire derrière elle. _Sortait-elle avec l'un d'eux? Se foutait-elle de moi ? Ou était-ce simplement des amis ? _Ces pensées et bien d'autres encore ne cessaient de me trotter dans la tête et m'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil avant plus de deux heures du matin. _Heureusement que nous étions le weekend et que je n'avais pas à travailler le samedi !_

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. À huit heures du matin j'étais bel et bien réveillé et plus électrique que jamais. _C'était bien simple, je ressemblais à ma sœur ! Et _ça, _ça me faisait peur… _

J'avais passé mon temps à nettoyer l'appartement de fond en comble pour m'occuper les mains et ne pas la rappeler pour avancer le rendez-vous et passer pour un désespéré. _Faire pitié n'était jamais bon ! _C'est donc comme ça que tout mon linge sale avait été nettoyé, ma vaisselle de quatre jours faites, et l'appart brillait presque de par sa propreté. _Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois où j'avais vu mon chez moi aussi propre ! _

Le midi, j'avais nerveusement avalé un demi-paquet de chips avant de nettoyer une fois encore derrière moi et de me prendre un yaourt, appuyé contre mon lavabo, à observer le beau temps à l'extérieur. La porte fenêtre de mon salon donnait elle aussi sur le parc, et de là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir les gens se promener en contrebas.

J'allais pour jeter mon yaourt quand un éclair de couleur attira mon regard… _C'était elle ! _Je paniquai à l'idée d'être en retard, trop perdu dans mes pensées pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte, mais en regardant la pendule accrochée au mur, je vis qu'il n'était que treize heures quarante cinq. Elle avait un quart d'heure d'avance. _(N/Am : Qui a dit que les femmes ne savaient pas être ponctuelles ?)_

Intrigué par cette jolie jeune femme, je me rapprochai de la fenêtre et l'observai aller s'allonger dans l'herbe. _Elle était bien trop tentante pour son propre bien. _Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser aux regards de tous les mâles en chaleur qui passaient dans le parc !

En un temps record, j'étais retourné à la cuisine jeter le pot de yaourt vide, j'avais attrapé mes clés, laissant mon portable pour ne pas être dérangé. J'avais fermé ma porte en ignorant la voisine et j'avais dévalé les escaliers pour rejoindre au plus vite notre point de rencontre. _C'était le moment! J'allais tout faire pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle._

Arrivé au parc, les yeux désireux des autres hommes m'énervèrent. _Bella était là pour moi et personne d'autre ! _Je voulais les éloigner d'elle, et la seule idée qui me vint en m'approchant d'elle fut de l'embrasser. Ce que je fis avec un plaisir non dissimulé…

J'avais brisé sa quiétude et je la sentais réticente contre mes lèvres… _En même temps, ça pouvait se comprendre, elle avait les yeux fermés et ne savait pas qui l'embrassait. À sa place aussi j'aurais eu du mal à répondre au baiser ! _Je me traitai mentalement d'idiot et me reculai, un peu honteux d'avoir agi sans réfléchir. _Je devais trouver une excuse à mon comportement et vite! _

-Désolé, je voulais savoir si mon baiser aurait le même effet que celui du prince d'Aurore…

_Merci Alice, j'allais encore passer pour un idiot fini grâce aux horreurs que tu nous avais forcées à regarder quand nous étions petits! _

-Ne t'excuse pas, recommence quand tu veux même… _Dit-elle._

Je la regardai, un peu étonné, mais totalement satisfait par ce genre de réponse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire pour m'être senti si mal d'avoir agi et qu'en fait, elle me dise de recommencer quand je le voulais…

-L'offre est alléchante je dois l'avouer. Je risque de la saisir à tout instant. _Répondis-je, fiévreux._

Elle se lécha les lèvres, me rendant fou puis prit un air sérieux. Nous discutâmes un peu des raisons qui m'avaient poussé à lui donner mon numéro, et je lui avais répondu sincèrement qu'elle avait été la seule depuis bien longtemps à avoir su saisir mon intérêt. En retour, j'avais été agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur mes lèvres.

Ça avait été doux… _En rien comparable à ce que j'avais déjà pu vivre. _C'était pourtant passionné, et la seule chose qui nous fit lâcher prise fut le besoin d'air. Nous avions à peine eu le temps de parler de nos âges qu'elle me sautait à nouveau dessus. _Pour mon plus grand plaisir. (N/Am : Ah bah ça ! Il ne va pas dire non ce petit coquin !)_

Bien vite, elle s'était mise à califourchon sur moi, approfondissant notre baiser et me massant le cou. _Elle semblait savoir s'y prendre, et ça me faisait beaucoup de bien. _Lorsque je me mis à gémir, je comprenais que nous ne pouvions pas agir ainsi. Je ne savais pas si elle était prête. _Je serais toujours prêt pour elle, mais nous ne nous connaissions pas et étions en public. _Mais mes craintes disparurent lorsque qu'elle me susurra que seul l'endroit était inadapté.

N'y pensant pas à deux fois, je nous fis nous relever, profitant une dernière fois de notre environnement à travers un baiser fougueux et l'entrainai vers mon immeuble, serrée contre moi pour qu'aucun homme n'ose l'approcher. _Elle était à moi, et moi seul ! _

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, j'avais dû la rappeler à l'ordre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus alors qu'elle se frottait contre mon érection saillante. Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans mon appartement, elle, grimpée sur ma taille et moi, la tenant fermement contre moi. _D'une certaine façon j'espérais que la voisine nous ait vus avant que nous rentrions. Peut-être qu'elle me ficherait enfin la paix ! _

J'essayais de découvrir ce qu'elle appréciait, voulant plus que tout la satisfaire. Mon seul indice étant chaque fois son regard toujours plus foncé. Mais bien trop vite, la caresse que ma bouche exerçait sur ses seins n'était plus suffisante pour elle. Bella me supplia presque d'en faire plus alors qu'elle se frottait contre moi, m'excitant toujours plus. _C'était si fort… Si intense. _

Je l'entrainai bien vite dans ma chambre, moi aussi impatient d'en arriver au vif de l'action, mais je me rappelai qu'elle ne savait pas sur quoi j'avais vue. Je lui souris et allai ouvrir le rideau cachant ma baie vitrée donnant sur le parc, là on nous nous étions retrouvés. Mon remerciement fut son regard ébahi… Je l'observai un instant, mais ses rougeurs ne m'aidèrent pas à me contenir. _J'avais besoin de plus… Beaucoup plus._

La gorge serrée, je la suppliai de me déshabiller, ce qu'elle fit avec langueur. _Elle aurait ma mort ! _J'étais tellement dans le besoin que j'achevai moi-même ses gestes pour me retirer mes vêtements. Et ensuite je fis subir le même sort à ses affaires qui volèrent dans ma chambre. _Bella était si belle, je voulais tout sentir d'elle ! _

La première chose qui me passa par la tête fut comme la veille, sa bouche autour de ma queue. Je lui demandai d'exercer cet acte, déposant un coussin au sol pour que ce soit plus confortable pour elle. Mais sa réticence me freina un peu. _C'était sa première fois. _Je ne devais pas la dégoûter, je devais le lui faire découvrir!

Quand enfin mon membre fut libre devant ses yeux, elle parut impressionnée… _Chose compréhensible si elle n'avait jamais eu un pénis devant les yeux…Surtout à dix-sept ans ! _Elle suivit mes conseils avec application et j'eus l'impression que même sans cela elle s'en serait parfaitement sortie. Le plaisir était incroyable. _Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être sa première fois de cette façon. Bella était douée pour me donner du plaisir ! _

Bien plus vite que ce que j'avais déjà vécu, je me répandis dans sa bouche. _Wow… _J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, de vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, alors je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai avec passion. _J'avais envie de la faire se sentir aussi bien que ce qu'elle était parvenue à me faire. _

Je l'allongeai délicatement sur mon lit et m'afférai à lui rendre la pareille. Je m'appliquai sur la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu. _Son sexe complètement épilé. _J'étais excité comme jamais et bien décidé à la faire jouir autour de mes doigts, ce que je parvins à faire en aillant une magnifique vue de cette beauté en pleine jouissance. _Je voulais la revoir ainsi ! _

J'avais aimé la caresser de mes doigts et ma langue. À présent, je voulais être certain qu'elle avait apprécié. Je voulais le lire dans ses yeux. Mais ma réponse fut bien meilleure que ce que je voulais lorsque ma Bella se colla à moi.

Notre baiser se fit tactile, sensuel, érotique… _Tout mon corps était en ébullition. _Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me sentais près pour la partie la plus forte et elle fut choquée lorsque je lui en fis part. Sa réaction me donna envie de rire.

Mais je réussis encore à penser à elle d'abord. J'allais vérifier si elle était prête à me recevoir avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. _Ce que je constatai était plus que satisfaisant. Elle était complètement trempée et prête à m'accueillir en elle. _

Je remontai lentement le long de son corps, profitant de chaque frôlement, chaque contact. _Je ne voulais rien omettre. _Je m'étais lentement placé à son entrée avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Lorsque j'eus capté son regard, je poussai légèrement en elle. _Cette chaleur était mon Paradis. _Mais je tombai de haut en la voyant un peu grimacer. Je me stoppai et m'inquiétai. Pourtant, elle me soutint que tout allait bien. J'attendis tout de même un peu, inquiet, avant de recommencer à pousser en elle.

_J'avais bien fait d'attendre ! _Rapidement, Bella m'incita à aller toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. Notre ébat en devint presque bestial. _Mais toujours aussi bon ! C'était incroyable de vivre autant de sensations…_

Désireux de connaître autre chose avec elle, je la fis se mettre à quatre pattes. Et je fus récompensé par ses hurlements de plaisir. Tout cela m'encouragea à approfondir mes poussées. _J'avais besoin que ce soit rapide et fort maintenant. Savoir que je pouvais être en accord avec elle en ayant l'avantage. _

Quand enfin nous jouîmes tous deux, je m'écroulai près d'elle, la serrant dans mes bras pour ne pas perdre une miette de sa présence. Pourtant, un sentiment de culpabilité me rongeait.

-Je suis désolé Bella, tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais vierge. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal.

Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre. C'était sa première fellation et ses grimaces avaient parlé pour elle. _Même si j'étais touché d'être sa première fois et d'être parvenu à la faire jouir deux fois, je m'en voulais. _

-Non. Je suis contente de l'avoir fait avec toi, merci Edward. _Répondit-elle, rougissante. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. _J'étais plus que content de lui avoir fait vivre cette expérience inoubliable. (N/Am : Il ne se prend pas pour n'importe quoi là ! Tout de suite inoubliable !) (N/A : Le jour où quelqu'un oublie sa première fois alors qu'il était sobre, appelle-moi lol)  
_

-Je suis heureux d'avoir été le premier.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore, partageant un baiser tendre et lourd de sens que nous seuls pouvions lui donner.

-Edward ?

-Mon ange ?

-Tu serais prêt pour un second round ?

_Oh mon dieu ! Elle va vraiment me tuer…_

Nous avions passé une très grande partie de notre après-midi dans ma chambre. _Chaque fois nous nous découvrions un peu plus et plus cela arrivait, moins je voulais la lâcher. _Elle non plus ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de mes bras.

Bella était blottie contre moi, fermement serrée dans mes bras et faisant courir légèrement ses petits doigts sur le dos de mes mains posées sur son ventre. Je me sentais tellement bien en sa compagnie._ Je voulais que plus rien ne change jamais. J'avais eu raison dès le départ, cette fille était différente._

Je l'embrassais dans le cou avant de lui poser quelques questions sur elle. Je voulais apprendre à la connaitre. Et je savais aussi que si nous continuions notre activité principale, Bella ne serait pas capable de rentrer chez elle. _Même si j'avais bien l'intention de la raccompagner. _

_-_Bella, je me demande une chose…

-Mhmm. _M'encouragea-t-elle._

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de me rencontrer aujourd'hui et de faire l'amour avec moi ? On ne se connaissait pas il y a encore trente-six heures…

Elle se retourna dans mes bras, passant les siens autour de ma taille, sourire aux lèvres. _Elle était magnifique et sûre d'elle. _Je lisais dans son regard, et un peu grâce à ses rougeurs, qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce qu'elle allait m'avouer. Je lui caressai délicatement la joue, attiré par ses rougissements.

-J'ai de la chance tu sais ? _Me dit-elle. _Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un homme aussi beau que toi puisse être un jour attiré par moi... Tu… tu es si gentil, patient et je pense que tu es très intelligent…. Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec ton numéro, mais mon balourd de frère et son meilleur ami n'ont pas arrêté de me chambrer quand ils ont vu ce bout de papier tomber, alors je t'ai appelé… _Elle fit une pause plus longue._ Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que tu veuilles me revoir. Tu m'avais électrisée pendant les démonstrations, je me sentais vraiment attirée par toi, et crois-moi quand je te dis que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quiconque avant… C'est pour tout ça, et peut-être d'autres choses que je suis là en ce moment… _(N/Am : C'est mignon ! *-*)_

Son petit discours semblait lui avoir redonné un peu de courage car ses lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement des miennes. _J'étais soufflé, ce qu'elle avait avoué était à peu de chose près ce que j'avais ressenti hier… _Le baiser était doux, mais j'y mis rapidement fin puis dégageai tendrement une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Je lui souris en embrassant chastement ses lèvres.

-Je suis chanceux aussi dans cette histoire… Si tu savais ce que je voulais faire à Newton, mon collègue. Cet abruti parlait de toi comme un bout de viande et ça me mettait hors de moi. _Expliquai-je. _Quand tu m'as appelé, je ne touchais plus terre… _Ma douche s'en rappelle encore… _Tu es une fille incroyable. Tu as visiblement beaucoup de ressources Bella. Tu m'as vraiment attiré par tout ce que j'ai pu voir de toi hier. Et je suis contraint de te dire que j'ai à présent envie de te séquestrer dans ma chambre. _Finis-je en l'emprisonnant de mes bras. _

Un sourire éclatant éclaira son visage. _C'était une vision de Paradis. Elle était _mon _ange. _Nos bouches se retrouvèrent pour un balais sensuel, transmettant un message qu'aucun de nous ne comprenait réellement. _Ce baiser était un des meilleurs de ma vie. Les autres ayant aussi eut lieu avec Bella. _

Nous dûmes cependant nous séparer. Nous avions bien mérité une bonne douche et je savais qu'il n'y avait que chacun notre tour que nous arriverions à vraiment nous doucher. J'étais passé en premier pendant que Bella cherchait ses affaires disséminées dans ma chambre. _Je n'avais vraiment pas eu la tête à m'en inquiéter en les lui retirant._

Bella y alla à son tour et alors que je préparais un petit quelque chose pour combler un possible creux, j'entendis un téléphone sonner. _Et ce n'était aucunement le mien. _Je vis que le portable de Bella affichait un appel de chez elle. _C'était peut-être important, et elle n'était pas en mesure de répondre. _

J'hésitai à le faire, mais je pris le téléphone, décrochai et le portai à mon oreille. Avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, une grosse voix retentit. _Au moins, ce n'était pas sa mère._

-Bella, je sais que tu nous fais la tête, mais si tu ne veux pas que je lance des recherches pour une adolescente disparue, tu ramènes ton cul à la maison et presto !

Sans répondre, je raccrochai, regardai l'heure et m'empressai d'aller à la salle de bain, voir si ma belle avait terminé. Nous avions passé plus de six heures ensemble, et j'avais l'impression que nous n'en avions en fait pas passé plus de trois. _Le temps passait trop vite quand on ne voulait pas qu'une personne spéciale nous quitte. Parce que oui, Isabella Swan était spéciale._

J'avais retrouvé une Bella me semblant plus belle que jamais, à peine habillée et lui expliquais la situation. Elle ne prit pas trop mal le fait que j'ai répondu à son téléphone puisqu'elle ne voulait pas parler à son frère. Je promis cependant de ne pas recommencer. _Parce que oui, j'avais bien l'intention de la revoir._

Nous nous dépêchâmes de manger un morceau avant de filer rejoindre ma voiture. _C'était quand même le moyen le plus rapide de la raccompagner ! _Elle habitait un petit quartier résidentiel connu pour son calme et sa sûreté.

Lorsque je coupai le contact devant chez elle, Bella se tourna vers moi, l'air peu pressé de rentrer. Je pris sa main, entrelaçant nos doigts, et l'attirai à ma bouche pour déposer un baiser sur le dessus. Mais ce n'était pas au goût de ma belle. Elle glissa son autre main derrière ma nuque et m'attira vers elle pour un baiser d'au revoir. Celui-ci dura jusqu'à ce que nous voyions la porte de chez elle s'ouvrir sur un gros baraqué.

Elle soupira en appuyant son front contre le mien.

-Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi… _Fit-elle les yeux fermés._

Je souris même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir et embrassai chastement ses lèvres, me reculant ensuite de quelques centimètres.

- Je promets de t'appeler ce soir. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire, tu me reverras, sois-en certaine. Maintenant que je suis parvenu à t'avoir, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer… _Lui avouais-je doucement._

Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux chocolatés et me sourit largement. Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Si tu crois que je vais te laisser m'échapper… _Fit-elle avant de quitter rapidement la voiture, un sourire radieux étirant ses douces lèvres._

J'étais resté un long moment à la regarder disparaître chez elle. Je n'avais pas envie de la quitter ce soir-là… _Ni aucun autre tant qu'elle me le permettrait ! _Mais quand j'avais reçu un message d'avertissement me disant que ma douce était en train de retenir son frère de venir me voir et faire passer un interrogatoire à sa façon, je m'étais décidé.

Lançant un regard vers la maison, je vis son visage d'ange m'envoyer un baiser discret depuis une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée. _C'était tellement mignon. (N/Am : Je confirme ! *-*) Peut-être fleur bleue, mais je m'en foutais comme de ma première couche ! _Je lui souris en retour en démarrant ma Volvo. Je la regardai une dernière fois avant de prendre lentement la route pour rentrer dans mon appartement vide… _(N/Am : Juste encore un petit commentaire pour la fin… Elle est passée où la demi-baguette ? XD) (N/A : euhhh j'avoue l'avoir zapée la demi-baguette xD. On va dire que lui l'a oublié sur le banc ^^).

* * *

_

_Je voulais poster plus tôt, mais j'avais promis à Amandine qu'elle pourrait commenter ce chapitre. _

_Désolée pour l'attente inutile._

_Une fois encore, ce chapitre bat des records de longueur, pour moi en tout cas^^._

_La suite pas avant un moment, BAC oblige._

_Une review?_

_Bisous._

_MJ  
_


	3. Weekend chez les Cullen

**_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,_**

**_Je vous ai perdu depuis le temps? *Se cache des fruits pourris*_**

**_Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir passé tellement de temps (plus de 7 mois je sais) avant de poster quoi que ce soit._**

**_Ce n'était pas vraiment une pause, ma vie a juste été beaucoup plus intense que ce que j'avais jamais connue._**

**_Pour me faire pardonner, même si ce n'est pas grand chose, je vous annonce qu'un chapitre d'I married my ex boss est traduit, il est dans les mains de ma bêta. Et comme vous avez de la chance et que je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette histoire ci-dessous, j'ai achevé ce chapitre hier soir, relu aujourd'hui, et je vous l'offre ce soir =D._**

**_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Merci pour vos messages adorables pendant mon absence. Je ne promets pas de postes plus réguliers, mais j'essayerais de mieux jongler entre mes différentes occupations._**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Bella POV.

J'avais à peine posé un pied dans la maison que mon frère m'attrapait par le bras et me forçait à rentrer avant de fermer la porte derrière moi. _Visiblement, il n'était pas content du tout. _Son visage était rouge de colère, ce que je ne me rappelai pas avoir déjà vu.

-Nan mais t'es malade? T'as vu à quelle heure tu rentre! Et c'est qui ce mec dans la bagnole? Je jure que s'il t'as touché je lui coupe ce qui lui sert de queue, je la passe à la moulinette et je lui fait bouffer après! _S'emporta-t-il. _

Il me faisait peur. Ce mec n'avait rien de mon frère. Il hurlait et me bousculait. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je me reculai de quelques pas et jetai un œil par le carreau de la porte pour voir si Edward était déjà parti. _Je voulais retourner chez lui, dans notre bulle… _

-Emmett, arrêtes, elle est là. Elle a rien. Ta sœur va bien, alors calme ta joie. _Intervint Jasper qui descendait les escaliers._

Je soupirai de soulagement. _Même si ce mec passait sa vie chez moi à me charrier, il pouvait aussi me sauver la vie. _Emmett sembla se reprendre. Il ferma les yeux, les poings serrés et respira fortement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il reprit.

-Je suis désolé ptite sœur. Je voulais pas te faire peur. _Il ouvrit les yeux. _Mais j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Tu t'es barrée en rogne pour aller rencontrer un mec dont je ne sais rien, et je n'avais aucune nouvelle jusqu'à ce que tu rentre. Tu ne m'as même pas parlé quand je t'ai appelé…

_S'il savait que c'était à Edward qu'il avait parlé… _J'étais cependant touchée de le voir s'inquiéter pour moi. Son côté nounours protecteur prenait le dessus sur le côté blagueur, et ça me faisait du bien de temps en temps.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de mes nouvelles. _Fis-je penaude. _Mais Edward est un chic type, tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir.

-Ouais bah ce Edward a intérêt de dégager son cul de devant chez moi, sinon je le démoli et pas qu'un peu. _M'interrompit-il._

_Le balourd était de retour… _Mais je savais qu'il était capable de péter un câble quand un mec m'approchait un peu trop à son goût. Je cherchai du soutien auprès de Jasper qui s'était un peu rapproché de nous.

-Nan mais c'est pas possible, tu l'as pas nourri de la journée pour qu'il soit aussi stressé. C'est si dur que ça de faire réchauffer un plat? Il vous restait des lasagnes dans le frigo. _Prétendis-je m'énerver._

Pour une fois, je parvins à mentir sans être découverte. _Dieu merci! _Ma réflexion semblait avoir ravivé l'appétit de mon frère qui me lança un petit regard avant de filer vers la cuisine. _Heureusement que son estomac pensait pour lui… _

Je m'empressai de saisir mon portable et d'envoyer un message à Edward que je voyais toujours garé devant chez moi. J'étais à présent dans le salon, à l'abri du regard de mon frère, et même si je voulais qu'Edward reste, je savais que ce n'était pas possible. _Emmett était déjà prêt à en faire de la bouillie sans raison, alors si Edward venait… _

Je vis Edward me regarder. J'étais peut-être niaise de faire ça, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'important se construirait peut-être entre nous, je lui envoyai un baiser et l'observai partir lentement. _Il allait beaucoup moins vite que pour venir. _

Le voir s'en aller me serra étrangement le cœur, je ne lâchais pas sa voiture des yeux tant que cela m'était possible. Quand il eut disparut de mon champ de vision, je fermais les yeux et tentais de me ressaisir. J'hésitais à lui écrire qu'il me manquait déjà, mais ça me semblait trop tôt. _Il était parti depuis moins de 5 minutes, bon sang! _

A contrecœur, j'allais rejoindre mon frère et Jasper. Ceux-ci me questionnèrent beaucoup. Mais je répondais en leur mentant, prétendant avoir passer une bonne partie de ma journée dans le parc puis être allée au cinéma avec Edward. _Leur parler de ma visite dans son appartement les rendraient fous. _

Quand il en venait à moi, Jasper était presque aussi protecteur qu'Emmett. C'était parfois adorable de les voir s'occuper de moi quand je m'étais blessée ou que j'étais malade. _Dans ces cas là, j'avais deux mères poules à mon chevet. _

Je mangeais à peine ce soir-là, ayant trop peu d'appétit et d'intérêt pour la conversation que les garçons tentaient d'entretenir. Je rejoignis rapidement ma chambre attendant l'appel d'Edward avec impatience. _J'avais simplement envie d'entendre sa voix de velours._

Quand enfin mon téléphone sonna, je compris qu'il ne m'appellerait pas. _J'étais étrangement peinée par cela. _Je venais de recevoir un message de lui, m'annonçant qu'il ne pouvait pas m'appeler mais le regrettait déjà.

**Désolé, ma sœur a débarqué chez moi. **

**Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous écoute.**

**Ta présence chez moi me manque déjà.**

**E.**

_Était-ce déraisonnable de ma part de vouloir m'échapper de chez moi et me rendre chez lui aussi vite que possible? _Mes courbatures me disaient que oui… Même si elles donnaient aussi un tout autre sens à ma fatigue…

**J'aimerais être avec toi, mais mon corps crie pitié.**

**J'aimerais pouvoir te parler de vive voix.**

**J'aimerais aussi ne pas être rentrée chez moi.**

**B.**

J'étais déjà nostalgique de l'après midi que nous avions passé ensemble. _Je m'étais sentie si bien... Si moi... Si désirée. _Ma première fois avait été plus belle que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer un jour. Même si mon corps en était marqué temporairement, mon cœur ne pourrait l'oublier… _Ca avait été magique…_

J'allais prendre un bain. _L'eau_ _chaude détendrait mes muscles endoloris_. J'étais dans l'eau quand mon téléphone sonna à nouveau.

**J'aurais dû faire attention quand tu m'as avoué que c'était ta première fois.**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir prit soin de toi.**

**Je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste. **

**Tu m'as fait connaître tellement de plaisir que j'en ai oublié que j'étais ton premier.**

**Merci de m'avoir accordé ce cadeau.**

**E.**

Mon cœur se mit à battre à mille à l'heure à la lecture de ce message. J'étais touchée par son attention. Et je ne lui en voulais absolument pas de m'avoir fait connaître quelques courbatures pour une chose qui en valait largement plus que la peine !

**Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. **

**Tu as été parfait. **

**Tu prendras soin de moi la prochaine fois ;).**

**B.**

_Oh mon dieu ! _Était-ce vraiment moi? Bella Swan, qui venait d'envoyer ça? Visiblement oui… _Tuez-moi sur le champ! _Mon visage me brûlait rien qu'en pensant à ce que j'avais écris. Pourtant, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**Bella, si tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire des choses pareilles, **

**Ma sœur risque de me prendre pour un pervers sexuel.**

**Aie pitié de celui qui n'a qu'une envie : recommencer.**

**E.**

**P.S : j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.**

Je manquai de lâcher mon portable dans le bain en imaginant Edward, et toutes les parties de lui, en pleine forme face à sa sœur. _C'est vrai que ça pouvait porter à confusion… _Je manquai d'air à force de rire. _Pauvre Edward. _

***Tente de redevenir sérieuse.***

**Tout ce que tu veux ! Après aujourd'hui, je ne peux rien te refuser. ;)**

**B.**

Je souriais en relisant mon message. J'allais beaucoup trop loin alors que sa sœur était chez lui. Ce n'était pas sympa. _Mais tellement bon! _Ce sourire niais ne quittait plus mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde.

**Ne joue pas avec le feu mon ange. **

**C'est une question délicate, mais ma sœur me casse les oreilles avec ça.**

**Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner chez mes parents le weekend prochain?**

**Je sais que c'est rapide et que je suis fou, mais s'il te plait accepte.**

**Je te promets qu'on s'y amusera ;).**

**E.**

_Euhhhhh… Faut rire ou pleurer là ? _J'étais complètement choquée par ce que je venais de lire. _Est-ce qu'il avait perdu la tête ? _Nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer, bon certes nous avions couché ensemble, mais rien n'était officiel, et il voulait que je l'accompagne dans sa famille? _Chez ses parents ? _

Je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre. Il semblait sûr de lui, mais moi j'étais bien loin de ça. _Et sa sœur savait pour moi? Et il voulait que ses parents aussi? Mais il est dingue !_

En même temps, s'il me demandait ça c'était surement parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre je lui plaisais. Et peut-être que les raisons pour lesquelles il m'avait dit avoir été intéressé étaient sincères. _Peut-être qu'il prenait cette…ce…truc…entre nous, au sérieux… _Une part de moi l'espérait vraiment. Je ne voyais pas m'être réservée si longtemps pour quelqu'un qui en fait n'en avait rien à faire de moi… Et l'autre part de moi avait envie de se faire dessus. _C'était juste…hyper angoissant._

_Imaginez-vous à ma place ! _Ayant fraîchement perdu votre virginité avec un quasi-inconnu qui vous invite chez ses parents une semaine après votre rencontre. _Joli anniversaire non? _Le plein stress surtout… _Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment ! _

J'avais achevé de passer mon bac un peu moins de deux semaines plus tôt et les résultats devaient arriver dans à peine deux jours, je stressais déjà assez de m'être ratée pour venir ajouter à ça le stress d'être présentée aux parents d'un demi-dieu sans même savoir comment on me présenterait… _Bonne question ça ! _

**Et tu compte me présenter comme étant quoi à tes parents?**

**B.**

C'était peut-être éviter la question, mais je n'avais pas vraiment hâte d'y répondre. Et soit la réponse me rassurerait, soit elle me ferait fuir. _Tout était entre les mains d'Edward… _

Je posais mon téléphone au sol et finissais de me laver et de me rincer avant de sortir et de m'enrouler dans ma serviette de bain moelleuse. Je me sentais toute douce et fraîche, et ça c'était le miracle d'un bon bain.

J'enfilais un léger ensemble débardeur et short pour la nuit et sortais de la salle de bain pour aller trainer dans ma chambre. _De toute façon je n'arriverais pas à dormir maintenant. J'étais trop énervée par l'attente de sa réponse… _

Je tournai en rond pendant un moment, de la musique en fond sonore pour tenter de me distraire de mes cogitations sans fin. _Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas? C'était une question si difficile que ça? Est-ce que je l'avais complètement stoppé en lui demandant cela?_ Ca me rendait dingue de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Jetant mon portable sur mon lit, je m'allongeais au sol et repliais mes jambes. _En désespoir de cause, j'allais au moins me muscler._ J'en étais au début de la série quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Ni une, ni deux, je me mettais à genoux et farfouillai sur mon lit pour attraper mon portable avant qu'il ne cesse de sonner. _Pourquoi c'est toujours dans ces cas là qu'on ne trouve pas ces sales bêtes?_

Quand enfin je découvris le nom de celui qui me téléphonait, mon cœur eut un raté avant de s'emballer comme jamais. Fébrile, je pressai la touche de réponse et portais mon téléphone à mon oreille. Je ne parlais pas pendant plusieurs secondes, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. _Pas très sportive je sais… _

-Bella? T'es là?

_Non, non, j'suis partie en vacance trèèèèèèès loin!_

_Oh la ferme toi, tu vas pas recommencer!_

-Oui?

-Tu vas bien?

_Mentalement dérangée, mais oui._

-Bien sûr, et toi?

J'avais répondu rapidement, mais j'étais mal à l'aise. _Réaction exagérée, mais je ne me sentais pas bien d'avoir la conversation à laquelle je m'attendais. _De l'autre côté, je l'entendis étouffer un rire.

-Tu te payes ma tête? _Demandais-je légèrement agacée._

_-_Bien sûr que non mon ange. _Se reprit-il. _

-Mouais, j'suis pas vraiment convaincue là. Bref, ta sœur n'a pas encore prit peur?

-Figures-toi que je viens de mettre ma sœur à la porte parce qu'elle me harcelait pour savoir pourquoi, je cite : « j'avais ce sourire de niais sur le visage ». Ma seule solution était de la jeter dehors pour avoir la paix. _Expliqua-t-il._

-Et tu lui as dit autre chose? Sur moi je veux dire…

-J'ai pas vraiment eut le choix…

-Comment ça? _M'étonnais-je. _

Il y eut un long silence qui m'inquiéta un tantinet. _Était-ce si important qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler? Est-ce qu'il pensait que je n'étais pas en droit de savoir? _ Le moindre silence me rendait folle d'interrogations.

-Euhm.. Disons qu'en voulant aller farfouiller dans mes vêtements, elle a constaté l'état de mon lit et s'y est intéressée de près. _Je retenais ma respiration alors qu'il marquait une pause dans son explication._ Je n'avais pas eu le temps de changer les draps et elle a vu une…_Il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il appréhendait ce qu'il allait me dire. _Une tâche de sang.

J'en restais sans voix, la mâchoire pendante. _OH…LA…HONTE ! _Je me sentais devenir écrevisse, la chaleur envahissant mon visage par tous les pores. _Y'avait qu'à moi que des choses de ce genre arrivaient!_

- J'suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu avant elle et quand j'ai vu, c'était trop tard. _Enchaina-t-il. _

Je marquais encore un temps, assez long d'ailleurs, et tentais désespérément de trouver quelque chose à répondre à cela. _Sa sœur sait qu'il vient de coucher avec moi et que je suis vierge? Est-ce que ça peut être encore pire que ça?_

- Ok…

- Ok? C'est tout? _S'étonna Edward._

- Disons que vaut mieux ça plutôt que j'aille m'enfermer pour ne plus jamais sortir de ma chambre…

-Oui c'est sûrement vrai. Mais si tu faisais ça, je passerai par te fenêtre pour te rejoindre, et on resterait cloitrés ensemble.

J'entendais le sourire dans sa voix, et même si ses propos venaient à un moment extrêmement inconfortable pour moi, ça me faisait plaisir. _Il viendrait volontairement s'enfermer avec moi !_ Cela me refit penser au weekend qu'il m'avait proposé et mon sourire s'effaça.

- Hmmm… Au fait… Euh…

- Oui ? _Me poussa-t-il._

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et me lançais.

- Tu n'as pas…répondu à mon sms… _Dis-je timidement._

- Oh oui? C'est pour cela que je t'appel à vrai dire. Je pensais que de vive voix était mieux que par messages interposés.

- D'accord, et donc, tu comptes leur dire que je suis quoi… Pour toi?

- Qui, pas quoi ma belle. Et vu ce que ma sœur, cette pile électrique, à vue et a surement déjà répété à ma mère, je pense dire que tu es ma petite amie… Si ça ne te dérange pas ! _S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter._

Cette fois, le sourire avait fait son retour sur mon visage à pleine puissance. Même si ce qu'il disait pouvait laisser comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix de me présenter ainsi, être sa petite amie me ravissait. _Moi, Isabella Swan, suis la petite amie du demi-dieu Edward Cullen ! _Je ne touchais plus terre !

- Bella? Tu es toujours là ? _Entendis-je._

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et effacer un peu ce sourire idiot de mon visage. _Sa sœur lui avait dit qu'il avait un sourire niais, mais je n'étais surement guère mieux… _Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir…

- Oui, oui je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas… _Le rassurais-je._

- Alors? Ca ne t'embête pas que je dise ça… J'veux dire : que nous sommes ensemble? _Fit-il avec une appréhension évidente dans la voix._

_Était-il nerveux de ma réponse comme je l'avais été de la sienne? _Je l'espérais sincèrement.

- Ca me va plus que bien, _avouais-je. _Du moment que c'est ce que tu pense…

Un silence gêné prit place entre nous et j'attendais nerveusement qu'il me réponde. Alors que je me mordais les lèvres, j'entendis un bruit étrange et fis un bond en ne retenant pas un petit couinement de surprise. _Avoir peur d'une chaine hi-fi qui s'arrête, c'est original pas vrai ?_

- Bella? Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'passe? Tu vas bien? _S'inquiéta aussitôt la voix d'Edward._

Mon cœur s'affola encore plus, mais pas à cause de ma réaction et du ridicule dans lequel je me trouvais. _Edward s'inquiétait pour moi… _J'étais tellement touchée par sa réaction que je me trouvais moi-même idiote.

- Tout va bien! Je me suis laissée surprendre… Mais pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, si tu n'as pas envie de me présenter ainsi, je ne viendrais pas du tout, ça te simplifiera les choses…

J'essayais de changer de sujet tout en lui donnant l'opportunité de faire marche arrière s'il s'était engagé dans quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment. _Je ne voulais pas qu'il me demande d'aller dans sa famille par obligation, et encore moins qu'il s'acharne avec moi s'il n'en avait en fait pas envie…_

- D'accord. Mais tu vas venir et je te promets que te présenter comme ma petite amie ne me dérange absolument pas… _Dit-il d'une voix douce._

J'avais l'impression que ses paroles me caressaient, apaisant mes craintes. _C'était tellement agréable de l'écouter me dire que, d'une certaine façon, il voulait me présenter en tant que telle. _

- D'accord. _Répétais-je, un peu ailleurs._

Un court silence s'en suivit et je profitais de ce temps pour me recentrer sur ce que je vivais depuis peu. _Cette journée d'appel qui a tourné à l'incroyable, ce rendez-vous et cette proposition de weekend, certes stressant, mais tellement appréciable quant aux possibilités qu'il offrait à un nous éventuel… _Un doux rire me sortie de cette espèce de transe.

- Pourquoi tu ris?

Je l'entendais tenter de contenir son rire, l'étouffant maladroitement jusqu'à ce que je l'entende s'éclaircir la gorge. _Est-ce qu'il se payait ma tête?_

- J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin à qui on apprend à parler mais qui ne sait pas utiliser les mots. Chaque mot que j'utilise semble ne jamais convenir à ma pensée. C'est assez frustrant à force… Quand on sait que tu me fais cet effet en ne m'ayant côtoyé moins de 48 heures…

Je tentai d'assimiler son petit discours à la vitesse excessive à laquelle il le prononçait. _Difficile exercice quand l'homme va plus vite que la musique… _Je ne savais pas si ce qu'il voulait dire était que ses mots dépassaient sa pensée, ou bien qu'au contraire, il ne la traduisait pas de façon adéquate.

- Tu pourrais être plus précis? _Questionnai-je, sur mes gardes._

_Tant qu'à me faire briser le cœur, autant m'y préparer avant pour ne pas m'humilier en pleurant au téléphone avec lui. _C'est la gorge serrée que j'écoutai sa réponse.

- Tu vas me prendre pour un fou… C'est comme si je recommençai mes années de collège. Je suis le petit ado boutonneux qui bégaye dès qu'il est devant une jolie fille et qui a le sentiment qu'il va se faire jeter quoi qu'il fasse…

Je l'entendis soupirer fortement et mon cœur se serra de joie et à la fois d'incompréhension. Cet adonis était l'homme le plus beau, charmant et visiblement intelligent que j'ai jamais vu, et c'était lui qui était intimidé? _Même pas en rêve! J'étais celle prête à se faire dessus chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche!_

- C'est loin d'être fou…. Même si je doute grandement que tu aies eu un jour des boutons. T'es bien trop parfait pour ça.

Edward fut alors prit d'un grand éclat de rire, me surprenant et me forçant à écarter le téléphone de mon oreille. _Wow…Il a du coffre quand il rit… _Mais malgré mon esprit quelque peu terre à terre et pas très drôle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que ce rire était le rire le plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu. _Eh oui…Même les rires peuvent être sexy! _

_T'es vraiment une pauvre fille, tu couche une fois avec un mec et tu trouves le rire de ce mec sexy. Désespérant…_

_N'empêche qu'au moins moi je couche et ça ne l'a visiblement pas dégouté… Grrr et pi merde, pourquoi j'réponds aux débilités tout droit sorties de mon esprit aussi?_

- Nan mais t'es sérieuse? Je suis loin d'être parfait ! Tu l'es bien plus que moi cela dit en passant…

- Arrêtes de délirer Apollon ! Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville… _L'interrompis-je._

- Bon je crois que ce sujet est stérile entre nous, et même si j'aime que tu me lance des fleurs comme celle-ci, je préfère clore ce sujet et retourner à nos moutons. C'est-à-dire, le weekend chez mes parents.

Je grimaçais à cette idée. _Ce n'était pas désagréable d'entendre dire qu'on était parfaite, toujours mieux que de parler de la rencontre des parents du mec avec qui j'avais couché pour toute relation… _Mais Edward avait surement raison, il fallait qu'on en parle, que j'arrive à me renseigner pour me faire bien voir…

- Mouais. _Concédai-je bon gré, mal gré. _T'as pas quelques tuyaux à me donner, pour me présenter à eux, m'habiller, ou encore me comporter… j'ai la nette impression que je vais passer au rayon X… _Avouai-je._

Je l'entendis pouffer de rire, et je me sentis d'autant plus idiote après ma révélation versatile.

- Stress pas mon ange, mes parents t'aimeront comme tu es, pas la peine de changer quoi que ce soit de toi. Je veux qu'ils t'apprécient pour ce que tu es vraiment, et je suis certain qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. _Me rassura-t-il. _Je peux même déjà te dire, sans l'ombre d'un doute que ma mère doit t'adorer grâce au compte rendu qu'a dû lui faire ma sœur au téléphone en sortant de chez moi.

Il tentait de plaisanter, mais la blague avait assez de mal à passer dans mon état nerveux. J'allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup, et je ne savais absolument pas dans quel état j'en ressortirais…

- Ca fait beaucoup trop de possibilités pour moi… Mais dis-moi quelque chose que je puisse faire, ou quelque chose à leur apporter. Je vais m'imposer chez eux et j'ai déjà couché avec leur fils. J'ai pas envie de passer pour une trainée !

- Oh, doucement là, tu es loin d'être une trainée. La preuve étant que sinon je ne t'aurais même pas approché. Des trainés c'est un peu le genre de ma voisine, qui me fous visiblement la paix depuis hier…. Dieu merci !

Il avait dit la fin sur un ton mutin qui me fit sourire. Il ne portait visiblement pas sa voisine dans son cœur. Et à en juger par son sous-entendu, Edward pensait que cette fille nous avait surprit. _Chose fortement possible et totalement gênante !_

J'étais sur le point d'aller me chercher un trou de souris où me cacher pour l'éternité quand j'entendis Edward s'éclaircir la gorge et le son de sa voix douce résonna à nouveau dans le combiné.

- Tu sais mon ange, je ne ramène jamais personne chez moi. Les seuls qui viennent me voir font partis de ma famille, mais j'ai envie de t'avoir près de moi. Je sais qu'on se connait à peine, mais justement, je veux apprendre à te connaitre. _J'avais la gorge serrée par l'émotion, ses propos me touchaient. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi, mais te présenter à mes parents n'étaient pas un choix facile, je ne sais pas où on va, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai envie d'essayer une relation sérieuse avec toi. Notre différence d'âge n'est pas insurmontable j'en suis certain!

Edward avait l'air si convaincu… _Il répondait à mes interrogations sans que je les lui pose. _Cela me soulageait d'un poids, et en même temps la pression en était d'autant plus forte. _Et si ça, ce nous, ne collait pas ? _Ses paroles m'avaient convaincues de tenter le coup, et d'accepter pour le weekend prochain, mais mon cerveau me hurlait de ne pas y aller, que je risquai de m'y brûler les ailes…

Je fermais les yeux, et inspirai un grand coup pour me calmer.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? Tu es d'accord pour venir chez mes parents? _S'étonna un Edward enjoué._

- Si je te dis non maintenant, je me contredirais, non?

- Tout à fait. _Rit-il._

- Bon très bien, alors je me suis embarquée dans une histoire de fous, mais je n'ai plus le choix. J'accepte, même si j'en meurs déjà de trouille… Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus… _Songeai-je._

- C'est sur cette sainte parole que je vais devoir te laisser ma belle. Je ne fais qu'ignorer les appels de ma mère depuis que nous sommes au téléphone, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la voir débarquer à cette heure-ci chez moi parce qu'elle ne sera pas parvenue à ma joindre. Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté. Merci, merci, merci. Je t'embrasse. Passe une bonne nuit mon ange.

- Ne me remercie pas trop vite, une catastrophe va arriver, je le sens. Ma nuit devrait être paisible… Bisous.

J'aurais préféré pouvoir passer cette nuit dans ses bras, mais l'après-midi m'avait déjà épuisée. _Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir perdu ma virginité avec lui, aujourd'hui même. C'était tout simplement incroyable. _Je m'étais sentie plus femme que jamais dans ses bras et sous ses coups de reins. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de me sentir aussi bien.

Je rejoignis doucement les bras de Morphée et rêvais de cet homme magnifique à qui j'avais offert la chose la plus intime que j'avais eu. Cette nuit là, mes songes ne furent emplis que de cet Adonis et sa douceur hors du commun.

Les jours avaient défilés rapidement. Je passais mon temps à correspondre par messages avec Edward. Il m'appelait aussi presque tous les soirs, et chaque fois nous y restions une éternité. Mon frère en devenait dingue à force de me traquer pour savoir avec qui j'étais, mais chaque fois je le débinais. _Pourtant j'étais certaine qu'il avait compris que mon rendez-vous du samedi et mon correspondant mystérieux n'était pas étrangers l'un de l'autre. _Sous ses airs de grand nigaud, Emmett savait être lucide et perspicace parfois.

Puis avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous étions mardi matin. J'avais à peine eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se jouait aujourd'hui. _Ce n'était pas capital, mais d'une certaine façon, ça l'était pour moi. _Et visiblement, personne dans ma famille n'avait eut l'idée d'oublier le jour des résultats de bac…

A à peine 7h, ma mère était entrée comme une folle dans ma chambre, envoyant claquer la porte contre le mur de la chambre de mon frère, et me faisant faire un bon magistral dans mon lit. _Jamais je ne pouvais avoir la paix dans cette maison!_

-Mon bébé! _S'époumona-t-elle. _C'est le grand jour! Debout, vite. _Elle ouvrit mes rideaux en grand, m'aveuglant totalement. Ensuite elle sauta sur mon lit, m'écrasant presque. _Aller, princesse, il faut se lever. Ton père est déjà parti travailler et tes résultats seront affichés bientôt!

Je la fis taire d'un geste de la main tandis que je me cachais sous l'un de mes oreillers. _Elle ne tenait pas à la vie pour me réveiller de cette façon. _Si elle n'avait pas été ma mère, elle serait dors et déjà enterrée au fond d'un trou dans le jardin. _On ne réveille _personne _de cette façon nom de Dieu! _

-Laisse-moi dormir, ils s'envoleront pas les résultats! J'irais plus tard.

J'étais encore fatiguée de m'être couchée à pas d'heure à cause des appels d'Edward. J'adorais parler avec lui, nous perdions jusqu'à la notion du temps, ce qui expliquait mon état de fatigue un matin à 7h…

-Bon, arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule. Je ne t'ai pas faite comme ça.

-Ah ouais et tu m'as fait comment à ton avis? _La contrais-je. _

-Oh arrête un peu, lève toi grincheuse.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, peut-être que je me lèverais.

-D'accord. Très bien. _Abdiqua-t-elle. _Mais je te préviens que si tu n'es pas debout dans 15 minutes, j'envoies ton frère et Jasper à ma place.

Puis je l'entendis sortir de ma chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte, ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point. _Je ne pourrais jamais être tranquille dans cette baraque, et maintenant on me menaçait de m'envoyer les poids lourds pour me réveiller… _

A contrecœur, je retirais l'oreiller de mon visage, les paupières toujours fermées laissant tout de même filtrer la lumière extérieure. Lentement, je les ouvris et pris mon temps pour me lever, surement la tête en vrac d'ailleurs. _Oui, je ne suis pas du matin, et alors? _

Je préparais mes affaires et allais à la salle de bain pour me faire couler une douche bien chaude sous laquelle je me détendais à vue d'œil. Je venais de sortir de la cabine de douche quand j'entendis des cris perçants venir de l'étage inférieur. _Visiblement, ma mère venait d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle…_

-C'est géniiiiiiiiale! On doit préparer une fête. Lui préparer le plus beau de tous ses anniversaires. Inviter tous ses amis, la famille, les voisins et, et, et : tout le monde en fait! _Je l'entendais depuis là où je me trouvais et il me parut déjà que la journée allait être très longue._

_De qui elle parlait au juste? Aucune idée. _J'espérais seulement que cette personne était déjà au courant de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. _Parce qu'une Renée enragée et folle de joie, c'est épuisant. _

Je pris tout mon temps pour me sécher et m'habiller avant de rejoindre cette femme pleine de vie qui me faisait me sentir vieille et usé à côté d'elle. _Etre ainsi à son âge était impressionnant alors que je trainais les pieds comme une mémé._

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, je vis Emmett sortir de sa chambre, l'air visiblement aussi enjoué que moi. _Elle m'avait menacé alors qu'il n'était même pas levé! Quelle manipulatrice… _Et j'étais tombée dans le panneau en sachant parfaitement que mon frère était aussi marmotte que moi! Si ce n'était encore plus…

Je le saluais brièvement et le laissais aller affronter notre tornade de mère alors que j'allais reposer mes affaires dans ma chambre, et faire mon lit pour m'occuper les mains quelques minutes. _Cette journée s'annonçait longue et lente…_

Je descendis plus tard l'escalier au ralenti. _La douche m'avait réveillée, mais je n'étais pas particulièrement motivée pour aller voir mes résultats. _A peine mon pied avait-il foulé le sol du rez-de-chaussée que ma mère apparut de nulle part et me sauta dessus tout en sautillant. _Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait m'arracher la tête! _

-C'est merveilleux ! Tu es la meilleure ! _S'enthousiasma-t-elle. _

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, tout ce que je trouvais à répondre fut :

_- _Euhhh…Merci… Mais pourquoi cette fois-ci?

Elle s'arrêta enfin de rebondir, et la tête me tourna un peu. Le ventre vide, ces secousses m'avaient malmenée. Elle se recula et me regarda avec fierté.

- Tu as eu ton bac ma chérie ! Avec mention très bien! Tu es un géni! Mon petit géni chéri !

J'eus presque peur qu'elle me pince les joues en faisant 'gouzi-gouzi', comme le font les grands-mères aux bébés joufflus. Le fait que j'ai eu mon bac ne me bouleversait pas. _Bien sûr j'étais heureuse de l'avoir obtenu, et avec la meilleure mention possible en plus, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que ça changeait à ma vie… _Après tout, ce n'était qu'une note parmi tant d'autre, et elle ne me servirait concrètement à rien…

Pour faire plaisir à ma mère, je tentai de jouer le jeu. Je me reculais un peu, pour me protéger en cas d'attaque sentimentale, et lui souriait du mieux que je le pouvais.

-Oh mais c'est super. J'suis contente, c'est vraiment cool. Je pensais pas avoir aussi bien réussi.

-Tu as raison ma chérie, c'est super. _Enchaina Renée. _Si tu as envie de sortir faire les boutiques, ou aller voir des amis pour fêter ça, tu as ma bénédiction!

Cette idée fit 'tilt' dans ma tête, et je me rappelais aussitôt que je n'avais pas encore demandé l'accord parental pour mon petit weekend avec Edward.

-En parlant de sortie euh… On m'a invité pour le weekend… _J'y allais lentement pour ne pas la brusquer et risquer de faire foirer mon plan. Même si j'étais plus stressée que jamais par ce weekend, d'une certaine façon, j'avais hâte d'y être… Comme je ne décelais pas de lueur insurmontable dans le regard de ma mère, je me lançais. _Est-ce que je pourrais aller fêter mon bac comme ça?

-Mais bien évidemment ! _Répondit ma mère, en remarquant à peine mon changement de comportement, et le piège dans lequel elle venait de tomber. _C'est ton bac, tu le fête comme tu l'entends, et si ça veut dire aller passer le weekend avec tes amis, je suis d'accord. Vas t'amuser. Profites de ton été.

Et c'est là que je fis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire… Je sautais au cou de ma mère et sautillais en balançant des mercis à tout va. Savoir que j'allais passer mon weekend avec Edward était la meilleure nouvelle que j'aurai pu avoir. Mon bac n'arrivait pas à la cheville de cette idée génialissime. _Même si mon weekend avec l'homme de mes rêves allait se faire avec sa famille…_

Emmett m'avait emmené récupérer mon relevé de note de bac peu avant la fermeture de l'accueil des élèves. _Qui a dit que les Swan étaient ponctuels ?_ Si ce n'était parce que Charlie y avait été pendant l'une de ces pauses au boulot et avait appelé ma mère pour la « bonne nouvelle », je ne sais même pas si j'y serais allée.

Le reste de la semaine avait été chargé sans l'être à la fois… Ma mère m'avait entrainée faire du shopping, et j'avais dû faire semblant de trainer les pieds, mais au fond j'avais vraiment envie de faire des folies. _Pour Edward… _

Renée ayant estimée qu'une jeune diplômée se devait d'avoir de beaux dessous, elle m'avait embarquée dans des magasins de lingerie où elle avait fait de pures folies. _Et j'étais loin d'être la seule pour qui nous avions fait des achats, même si j'avais de quoi mettre pendant des mois. _Pourquoi me retenir alors que j'avais envie de faire plaisir à mon Adonis?

J'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il en penserait, même si j'étais un peu intimidée il fallait le dire. _Cet homme était le premier à pénétrer mon jardin secret, et me mettre à nue, dans tous les sens du terme, devant lui était quelque peu effrayant. _

Je ne l'avais pas revu de la semaine, notre seul contact étant nos échanges téléphoniques. _Edward me manquait. _C'est incroyable de dire une telle chose, mais sa présence me manquait réellement auprès de moi, et même si j'étais inquiète à propos de ce weekend dans sa famille, j'avais hâte d'y être. _N'importe quel prétexte serait bon pour le revoir ! _

Et fort heureusement pour ma santé mentale, le samedi vint rapidement. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin là, j'étais déjà en pleine forme. _Chose très inhabituelle pour une personne telle que moi. _Je balançais mes couvertures d'un geste et me précipitais à ma penderie pour décider de ce que j'allais porter. Bien que j'aie déjà passé un temps fou à réfléchir là-dessus la veille au soir… Je voulais absolument qu'Edward me trouve à son goût et que ses parents puissent m'apprécier d'un regard.

Je me décidais pour une petite robe au motif fleuris, chose que je n'aurais jamais accepté de porter avant de rencontrer Edward. J'en venais presque à me dire que ma mère avait eu de bonnes idées en me faisant des cadeaux de ce genre à chaque occasion qu'elle avait trouvée pour excuse. _Je devrais surement mieux la remercier que ce que j'avais fait lorsque j'avais découvert ces surprises. _

Je réquisitionnai la salle de bain d'office, n'empêchant pas grand monde d'y accéder puisque mon frère dormait toujours et que mes parents déjeunaient au rez-de-chaussée. _Pour une fois que mon père ne travaillait pas un samedi, ma mère voulait profiter de sa présence, ce qui se comprenait totalement, même si je ne souhaitais pas faire le rapport entre les achats coquins de ma mère et cette journée… Trop d'informations !_

Je m'occupai de moi, tout en espérant faire plaisir à Edward. J'allais même jusqu'à me mettre un peu de mascara et une pointe légère de rouge à lèvres. _Encore une chose que je n'aurais jamais fait une semaine plus tôt…_

Je venais de revenir dans ma chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés de ma douche me tombant dans le dos en cascade quand je vis que j'avais reçu un message. Edward me prévenait de prendre un maillot de bain, ce qui m'intrigua un peu, et me précisait qu'il partait de chez lui. Ce qui me perturba un peu. _J'avais très peu de temps pour préparer les affaires qu'il me fallait pour ce weekend ! _

Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de chose qui me préoccupait en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, mon choix allait être décisif ! La chose la plus importante était de choisir mes dessous, pour faire plaisir à Edward, et choisir une tenue de nuit qui pourrait lui mettre le feu. Pour ce qui était de ce genre là, j'avais fait le plein avec ma mère et lui en étais reconnaissante. Je pris ensuite un maillot de bain deux pièces couleur bleu roi, sur lequel courraient des paillettes argenté le long des coutures.

Une fois le tout dans mon sac, je saisissais une tenue d'été, short et débardeur, un jean au cas où, et un gilet chaud si nous sortions en soirée. J'observais mon sac un instant, me demandant ce que me réservait ce weekend, et puis je décidais d'y glisser quelques articles de maquillage. _Autant être préparée si jamais l'envie me prenait de me faire belle._

J'étais en train de descendre les escaliers quand j'entendis une voiture ralentir et s'arrêter devant chez moi. _Oh oh… Si mon père voit que c'est un jeune homme qui vient me chercher, il va vouloir lui faire passer un interrogatoire en règle pour s'assurer que sa petite fille ne risque rien._ Je me précipitais au rez-de-chaussée et allais rejoindre mes parents pour les saluer rapidement.

-J'y vais, à plus tard !

J'embrassais mes parents et courrais en direction de la porte d'entrée devant laquelle m'attendait une forme bien connue.

-Bella ! Attends ! _Cria ma mère en me rejoignant rapidement._

Je me retournais, me demandant pourquoi elle me demandait de l'attendre. Je la vis s'approcher du petit meuble de l'entrée et y fouiller pour en sortir un petit sac plastique blanc. Je fronçai les sourcils et la fixais.

-Prends ça et file t'amuser. _Me dit-elle._

Elle me sourit et me tendit le sac, que j'attrapais rapidement, et embrassais encore une fois René.

-Bon weekend maman.

-A toi aussi ma chérie. _Fit-elle sur un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas, mi-taquin mi-ému._

Je me reculais et la regardais avec insistance. Elle m'ouvrit la porte en souriant et me poussa à l'extérieure. Elle referma la porte après avoir fait un signe à Edward. Je poussais un profond soupire. _Au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter la moindre intervention de ma mère devant lui. Ouf ! _

Nous nous embrassâmes et cela fut bien trop court à mon goût. _Cette semaine sans ses baisers et ses caresses avait été difficile après le weekend de folie que nous avions passé. _Malgré tout, je ne tenais pas à m'attarder devant chez moi, à me faire tripoter alors que mon père était à peine à 8 mètres de la porte et pouvait sortir son arme de service dès que l'envie lui en prendrait, et faire fuir mon Edward.

J'entrainais rapidement mon Adonis vers sa voiture et jetais mon sac sur le siège arrière. Edward tint ma portière pendant que je montais en voiture et je lui fis un sourire, appréciant le geste. Avant de refermer la portière, il me vola aisément un baiser tendre et je n'avais qu'une envie : en redemander.

Nous partîmes ensuite en direction de je ne sais où, là où les parents d'Edward habitait. _J'avais un sentiment étrange. Comme si tout se jouait sur cette rencontre, et je n'aimais pas que mon « avenir » dépende de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être maîtresse de mon destin et de mes choix… _

Durant le trajet, Edward refusa de me dire où nous allions, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre mon niveau de stress. J'avais l'impression d'être une pelote de nerfs à vif, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'affectionnai tout particulièrement…

Pour tenter de ne pas craquer, je le fixais pendant qu'il conduisait, attentif mais parfois distrait lorsqu'il me jetait un coup d'œil et se mettait à sourire en constatant que je le regardais. Nous étions sur la route depuis un bon moment lorsqu'Edward rompit le silence.

-C'était quoi ce sac plastique que tu as mis dans ton sac quand je suis venu te chercher ?

Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Oh ça ? Je ne sais même pas à vrai dire. C'est un truc que ma mère m'a donné avant que je ne parte, je n'ai même pas regardé ce que c'était. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, j'étais intrigué.. _Dit-il en haussant les épaules. _Bon aller mon ange, tu respire et tu fermes les yeux. On va bientôt arriver.

C'est alors que je compris une chose. _La question qu'il m'avait posé avait été une diversion, un piège immonde pour que je me change les idées avant que nous n'arrivions chez ses parents. _Saleté d'hommes !

Je me remettais à paniquer lorsque je sentis sa main sur les miennes, les empêchant de se détruire définitivement. Ce simple contact m'aida à me recentrer et prendre sur moi. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. J'avais besoin de le sentir m'épauler, pas compatir vainement avec une poignée de main !

-Nous y sommes ! _Affirma-t-il en coupant le contact et se penchant vers moi. _Promets-moi de penser à respirer et de ne pas te rendre malade simplement parce que tu vas rencontrer mes parents. J'aime te faire du bouche-à-bouche, mais sachant que mon père est un médecin zélé, il risquerait de me devancer si jamais tu faisais un malaise.

J'avais soudainement envie de lui arracher son petit sourire en coin du visage ! _J'étais à deux doigts de me faire dessus et je n'étais même pas encore sortie de la voiture !_

-En parlant de mon père…

Edward secoua la tête en direction de la façade de la maison que je n'avais même pas encore observée. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue et la caresser doucement, mais ma curiosité m'avait poussée à tourner la tête vers cette demeure splendide et mes yeux refusaient désormais de s'en décoller. _Une telle beauté était-elle vraiment possible ? _Tout paraissait surdimensionné et magnifique… Presque grandiloquent. Je me sentais d'une taille insignifiante face à tant de beauté et de grandeur…

-Aller, viens. _Me dit Edward, qui avait fait le tour de la voiture sans même que je m'en aperçoive, et me tendait à présent la main pour m'aider à descendre de voiture. _

_Ferme la bouche, ça fait pas bon genre ! _

Oh toi, reviens pas me prendre la tête maintenant, c'est pas le moment !

_Déstresse chérie, c'est pas le bout du monde, c'est juste la présentation de nouvelles personnes. Personnes extrêmement riches et belles, avec visiblement des enfants géniaux et de quoi faire vivre des centaines de personnes pendant des années. Rien de bien important en somme…_

Grrr ! Je sais pas ce que je fais encore à t'écouter ! J'arrête à partir de maintenant !

_Dis-toi ça si ça peut te rassurer…_

Encore une fois, Edward dû faire un geste pour me faire réagir, et cette fois-ci il me prit la main et me tira vers lui. Je le laissai faire, subjuguée par ce qui m'entourait et que je découvrais avec un sentiment d'intimidation grandissant. _Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel… C'était splendide. _Les jardins, l'architecture, l'apparence de Mr et Mme Cullen, tout était parfait…

-Bienvenue chez nous Isabella. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. _Me salua un homme à la tignasse blonde comme les blés._

Je mis un instant à comprendre qui il était. _Le père d'Edward aurait pu être tout autre chose que médecin avec son apparence ! _Je me sentis rougir et lui serrais la main.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Et s'il vous plait, c'est Bella. _Souris-je timidement._

-Contente d'enfin te rencontrer. Appelle-moi Esmé, et je ne verrais aucun problème à t'appeler Bella. _Dit la mère d'Edward, me prenant par surprise en m'enlaçant._

Je lui rendis moyennement son étreinte, prise de cours par cette démonstration d'affection inhabituelle pour moi. Je me sentais d'un ridicule inimaginable d'avoir pensé que ces gens pouvaient être aigris ou mal aimables. J'avais été accueilli comme si j'étais leur propre enfant, preuve en était la manière dont Esmé serrait son fils dans ses bras alors que celui-ci me souriait comme un fou.

Une fois les salutations passées, nous avions pénétré dans la gigantesque demeure des Cullen. Edward jura de m'en faire faire le tour plus tard car pour le moment, sa mère insistait pour que nous allions tous sur leur terrasse pour profiter un peu du soleil de cette chaude journée. _J'étais au Paradis…_

-Alors les enfants, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? _Interrogea le père d'Edward._

Malgré l'impression qu'ils me renvoyaient, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de paniquer un peu en pensant que si nous disions la vérité ses parents allaient penser que la présentation était peut-être un peu plus que rapide.

-Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, et nous sommes ensemble depuis quasiment autant de temps. _Répondit Edward avec un aplomb que je ne me sentais pas. _

-C'est que vous êtes des rapides les enfants. _Rit le docteur._

_Et voilà ce que je redoutais…_

-Ce n'est pas comme ça Papa et arrêtes de te moquer, maman et toi avez fait pire.

Edward prenait notre défense, et j'en étais plus que rassurée car pour le moment j'étais sans voix. Pourtant, je trouvais cette nouvelle information intéressante. _Comment deux êtres à l'apparence si parfaite avaient bien pu se rencontrer ? _Mon expression devait traduire le fond de ma pensée car le père d'Edward me regarda et se reprit en souriant chaleureusement.

-Désolé d'avoir ri, je ne me moquais pas de vous ou de ce que vous pouvez vivre. Je me disais justement qu'Edward n'avait pas réussi à faire plus rapidement que ses propres parents, et d'une certaine façon cela m'a rassuré. _M'expliqua-t-il plus calmement. _

-Mes parents se sont rencontrés à une soirée costumé, ils pensaient être le rencard l'un de l'autre alors que leurs compagnons respectifs n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ma mère lui tournait le dos et mon père l'a prise pour sa petite amie, plus belle que jamais pour l'occasion, il a voulu faire le gros dur et est allé l'embrasser d'un pas décidé. Ma mère dit toujours qu'elle a été surprise mais pas le moins du monde dégoutée et ne s'est pas laissé abattre et a répondu du mieux qu'elle pouvait au meilleur baiser qu'elle ait jamais connu. _Expliqua Edward en me faisant son fameux sourire en coin._

-Ce n'est que lorsque ma cavalière est venue me taper sur l'épaule que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. J'avais bien remarqué que le baiser était totalement différent de ce à quoi j'étais habitué, mais j'étais trop emporté par mes hormones de jeune homme. _Plaisanta le médecin._

J'étais abasourdie. _Je ne pouvais pas croire à une telle rencontre ! _Encore plus rapide qu'Edward et moi, c'était certain ! _Incroyable…_

-La pauvre, vous allez la traumatiser avec vos histoires. _La voix d'Esmé résonnait alors que celle-ci nous rejoignait sur la terrasse. _Navrée qu'ils t'aient raconté cette histoire vieille comme mathusalem, mais rassure-toi, nous ne te jugerons pas vu nos passés respectifs. _M'apaisa-t-elle._

J'arrivais à lui rendre un pauvre sourire et Edward vint me serrer la main et déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de ce contact léger mais devenu tellement important pour moi en si peu de temps.

Nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à discuter autour d'un verre de boisson fraîche, les parents d'Edward me racontant quelques anecdotes sur son enfance avec sa sœur, qui n'avait pas pu être présente ce jour à cause d'un défilé qu'elle organisait à Chicago. Quand enfin l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Esmé nous fit asseoir à la table de jardin en bois, elle et moi face à nos hommes.

C'était un repas simple et léger et les conversations allaient bon train. _Je me serais presque sentie comme une pièce même de cette famille. _Tout était agréable, et rien ne pouvait me faire croire que je n'étais pas appréciée, ce qui me rassurait grandement.

-Bon les enfants, je vous propose de lézarder un peu en m'attendant. Mon gâteau n'est pas totalement achevé, et je veux une œuvre d'art pour mon fils adoré. _Déclara Esmé en se levant de table. _Vous n'avez qu'à aller user un peu mes transat, et vous faire dorer la pilule pendant que je poffine ma pâtisserie. D'accord ?

Nous acquiesçâmes et Esmé partie en direction de la maison, où son « œuvre d'art » l'attendait probablement. Carlisle s'excusa, alla dans son bureau, et enfin, Edward m'attira sur la chaise longue qu'il s'était attribué, et me fit m'allonger avec lui.

Nous étions seuls et je me sentais libre dans ce grand espace de verdure, totalement ouvert et abrité des curieux par une épaisse masse forestière. _J'étais en pleine extase à savourer cette impression de liberté dans les bras de celui qui faisait battre la chamade à mon cœur depuis plus d'une semaine._

-J'aime bien être là avec toi. _M'avoua mon Ange au bout d'un moment. _C'est si paisible… Je me sens bien…heureux même.

Je fermais les yeux et appuyais ma joue contre sa main qui la caressait. Je relâchais un soupire de bien-être et rouvrais les yeux pour me pencher vers sa bouche et l'embrasser tendrement, lentement. _C'était tout ce qui me manquait pour que cet instant soit parfait… J'aurais tant souhaité que le temps s'arrête à cet instant précis… _Mais une fois encore, rien ne se passait comme je le voulais et Edward se recula en me souriant affectueusement.

-J'aime aussi beaucoup être ici avec toi. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien avec un homme. _Lui confiai-je._

Je sentis ses doigts fin glisser sur mes cuisses misent à nues par ma robe de coton fin et je frissonnais légèrement de par les sensations que ce simple contact provoquait en moi. _Si nous avions été seuls sur une île déserte, pas de doute que nous aurions reprit là où nous avions dû nous interrompre le weekend précédent… _Mon corps tout entier désirait Edward, même mon esprit n'était obsédé que par lui. _S'en était presque effrayant à force… _

Mais pour le moment, la peur n'était pas de rigueur. Je me sentais comme seule au monde avec mon Edward tendre et affectueux. _J'espérai ne jamais oublier de tels instants si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose, ce que je n'envisageais pas dans un quelconque avenir ! _

-Et j'espère que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de te sentir aussi bien avec un autre homme avant…._Il marqua une pause et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air pensif, _un bon milliard d'années ! _Susurra-t-il en manœuvrant nos corps de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de moi._

Mon cœur gonflait de bonheur, en comprenant qu'Edward nous voyait vraiment ensemble_. Pas comme une simple histoire de fesses en passant, ou une sorte de plan cul. _

Je le vis s'abaisser, son regard profondément ancré dans le mien, et j'eus l'impression que le temps avait complètement cessé tout mouvement. Nous étions nous, je profitais de chaque instant et sensation, en espérant que rien de tout cela ne s'arrête. Mon désir pour lui explosa lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. _Je voulais tout apprendre avec lui, lui faire plaisir et le satisfaire à tous points de vue. Mais à ce moment exact, je le désirais plus que tout, et je le voulais tout de suite !_

-Bella ! Edward ! Le gâteau est prêt !

Je grognais de frustration, interrompue par les parents de celui que je considérai dors et déjà comme mon petit-ami, aussi étrange cette notion puisse-t-elle me sembler. Ma tête retombait contre le transat tandis qu'Edward se relevait en se rajustant discrètement.

Je pris un instant pendant lequel je poussai un long soupire puis j'attrapai la main que me tendait mon Adonis pour m'aider à me relever. Il en profita pour se pencher vers moi et murmurer à mon oreille.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma douce, je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper sans que nous aillons fini ce que nous étions sur le point de commencer…

Ses paroles étaient la promesse d'un moment particulièrement intéressant. _Et ce n'était absolument pas pour me déplaire…_

Rassérénée, je le suivais docilement à table pour terminer notre repas dans la convivialité habituelle à un anniversaire. Au moment où Edward avait fermé les yeux pour faire son souhait après avoir soufflé ses bougies, une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser s'était emparée de moi, et j'avais dû user de toute la force que je possédais pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. _Je le trouvais tellement sexy et désirable…_ Surtout que je n'étais pas vraiment un exemple de calme absolu depuis l'épisode du transat…

Mon corps appelait Edward de toutes ses fibres. Et le moindre effleurement ou regard embrasait mon bas ventre. _C'était incroyable que je ressente ça ! C'était tellement nouveau… _Et assez difficile à contenir du reste.

La dégustation du gâteau, pourtant excellent, fut une véritable torture. Sentir le corps d'Edward si proche et pourtant pas assez encore… Cette situation allait me rendre folle. _Le pire étant que je ne savais pas quand nous pourrions enfin être seuls… _

-D'ailleurs, je vais devoir vous abandonner après le repas. J'ai des recherches importantes à terminer avant ce soir pour les transmettre à un confère rapidement.

_Voilà qui m'aidait ! _Je n'avais pas tellement suivi la conversation, trop occupée à brimer mes hormones en folie, mais ce moment particulier avait étrangement retenu mon attention…

-Oh, eh bien je vais laisser les jeunes découvrir la maison. Edward, tu feras faire le tour du propriétaire à Bella. Je vais aller voir la voisine, elle voulait des conseils pour réaménager son salon.

Eh bien, le père et puis la mère allaient s'éclipser, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, ayant envie de choses peu catholiques avec leur fils… Mais une chose m'étonna tout de même.

-Vous avez des voisins ? _Demandais-je, surprise._

Un sourire s'étira sur les visages des trois Cullen présents.

-Plus ou moins, mais si nous voulons paraitre normal nous devons élargir cette conception du voisin en vis-à-vis, au voisin après les 2 km de forêt qui nous sépare du bourg. _Plaisanta le médecin._

_Oh moins les voisins ont peu de chance de venir vous embêter à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour une livre de beurre, ou un quelconque service à vous demander…_ Je trouvais cette idée plutôt sympathique ! La tranquillité… Une idée splendide et inconnue des Swan en quartier résidentiel.

Nous finîmes notre repas à 4, et Edward attrapa ma main pour nouer nos doigts ensemble sous la table. Avec le soleil qui me chauffait le dos, le calme de l'endroit, et les caresses d'Edward sur le dos de ma main, il ne me fallait pas grand-chose de plus pour m'endormir. _J'étais certaine que si je m'endormais là, je ne me réveillerais que le lendemain, tellement tout ici était paisible !_

-Ce n'est pas le tout, mais j'ai du pain sur la planche ! _S'exclama Mr Cullen en se levant de table. Il embrassa délicatement sa femme avant de se tourner vers moi et de me saluer. _A plus tard les enfants. C'est un plaisir de te faire ta connaissance Bella. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans mon bureau à l'étage.

-Le plaisir est partagé Mr Cullen. _Souriais-je poliment. _

-Oh non s'il te plait, pas de Mr Cullen. J'ai l'impression de me prendre un siècle dans les dents. _Rit-il. _Appelles-moi Carlisle.

Je lui souriais à nouveau et tentais de me persuader que ce n'était pas impoli d'appeler un homme de son âge par son prénom. _Je devais faire comme avec l'ami de mon père, Billy. Avec un peu d'entrainement, je pouvais y arriver !_

Il s'excusa et disparut dans la maison. La mère d'Edward se leva et commença à ramasser les couverts. Réflexe purement naturel, je me levais à mon tour et l'y aider.

-Merci ma chère. Je vais simplement mettre tout cela au lave-vaisselle et laisser le 21ème siècle faire son œuvre. _Plaisanta-t-elle._

Edward, que je trouvais très silencieux depuis peu, nous aida lui aussi à ramener les couverts, plats et assiettes dans la cuisine. A trois le travail fût vite accomplit et Mme Cul… Esmé, s'excusa elle aussi avant de prendre son sac et de filer chez la voisine.

Aussitôt eut-elle disparut, deux bras puissants entourèrent ma taille, collant mon dos au torse de mon Dieu vivant et Edward déposa ses lèvres dans mon cou.

-Tu connaîtras le détail de la maison plus tard, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que ma chambre est la seule pièce habitée au second étage. _Susurra-t-il contre ma peau._

Je frissonnai d'envie et me laisser faire en posant mes mains par-dessus les siennes sur mon ventre.

Nous fîmes tout de même un tour rapide de la maison, je découvrais ainsi la salle à manger, le salon, la bibliothèque et la salle de musique, et les portes des chambres d'Alice, la sœur d'Edward, celle des parents, et celle du bureau de…Carlisle. _J'avais un peu de mal à me forcer à l'appeler par son prénom._

Dès qu'Edward eut achevé sa tâche, il me chargea d'aller me changer dans la salle de bain au second étage et de passer un maillot de bain. Nous nous séparâmes donc, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me plaire, et j'allais me changer comme il me l'avait indiqué. En sortant de la salle de bain, je trouvais une serviette et un mot me demandant de le rejoindre dans la piscine. Requête à laquelle je m'empressais de répondre en dévalant l'escalier sans tomber. _Un véritable miracle en soi quand on s'appel Isabella Swan et que la poisse nous poursuit…_

J'étais à peine arrivée à la baie vitré quand je remarquais quelque chose flotter au-dessus de l'eau. Je m'arrêtais un instant, intriguée, et découvrais alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité de mon Adonis faisant l'étoile au milieu de la piscine.

Il avait les yeux fermés, ce qui me permettait de l'observer à ma guise sans être repérée. _Ca faisait un peu voyeur comme concept, mais avec lui j'assumai tous mes penchants les plus répressibles et inavouables…_

Prise d'une folie passagère en le voyant se remettre sur ses pieds, je lâchais ma serviette au sol et m'avançait vers la piscine d'une démarche assurée et féline. Comme si j'allais au devant d'une proie.

Quand Edward se retourna et me vit, un sourire entendu étira ses lèvres. J'allais me placer debout au bord de la piscine, lui offrant pleine vue sur mon bikini ne cachant que l'essentiel. _La provoc' ? Pas du tout quelque chose que j'oserais faire…_

Il me tendit la main pour m'inviter à le rejoindre, mais j'avais d'autres plans en tête _Tous étaient réalisables puisqu'à part 2 ou 3 oiseaux, nous ne risquions pas de choquer grand monde dans les alentours_… Je secouais la tête en lui souriant de façon aguicheuse. Je bombais le torse, faisant en sorte que mes seins, déjà très peu cachés par le tissu du maillot, soient la seule chose qui puisse attirer son regard.

C'est alors que son sourire refléta le mien. Lorsqu'il avança vers moi, je décelai une lueur d'excitation dans son regard, et cela embrasa directement mon bas ventre. _Je savais exactement ce que je voulais, et il semblait parfaitement l'avoir comprit… _

Quand enfin Edward arriva près du bord où je me trouvais, mes yeux furent attirés par un scintillement sur la clavicule de mon cher et tendre. Une unique gouttelette d'eau était en train de faire son chemin solitaire sur le torse de mon amant… _Ce spectacle me donnait envie de succomber à toutes mes folies !_

- Un p'tit coup de main pour que je sorte ? _Demanda Edward, me tendant la main et souriant de cet inimitable sourire en coin._

Ni une, ni deux, j'attrapais sa main si douce et tirais pour le faire sortir de l'eau au plus vite.

- J'avais dit : _tu _viens…

Je me retrouvais, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, la tête la première dans l'eau. Je ne réussissais même pas à réagir tellement c'était inattendu, et je buvais la tasse.

Aussi vite que la façon dont j'étais arrivée là, on m'en ressortait. J'avais les cheveux en rideau devant le visage et je me sentais plus idiote que jamais. _Tout l'effet que j'avais cru lui inspiré venait de voler en éclats par sa seule faute… _J'étais blessée, et je ne voulais pas me relever d'une telle humiliation.

Je lui tournais le dos, me dégageant de sa poigne sur mes bras, mes cheveux gardant leur place devant mon visage. Je le sentais rire, et j'avais honte en pensant qu'il se riait de moi. _Depuis le départ cette histoire semblait trop belle et trop extraordinaire_… _Le conte de fée s'achevait brutalement_… Sans un mot, la tête basse, je m'éloignais de lui et tentai de rejoindre l'escalier de la piscine.

Tout ce que j'entendis fut un clapotis de l'eau, et alors que j'étais à quelques centimètres de la première marche, _sa_ main empauma mon poignet, m'empêchant de pauser le pied sur cette fameuse marche.

-Tu pense aller où comme ça ?

Il _osait me demander ça ? Comme s'il n'avait pas comprit ! _La colère, son contact, ou bien sa voix faisait battre mon cœur d'une chamade effrénée, mais je gardais le silence. _Je ne savais même pas comment vocaliser la moindre chose. _Ma gorge était bien trop nouée…

- Bella ? _Insista-t-il._

_Toujours rien. _Je ne souhaitais pas me ridiculiser plus que déjà fait.

Une pression supplémentaire m'obligea à me retourner, mais je n'étais certainement pas prête à affronter son regard rieur. Je fixai mes yeux sur la surface translucide entre nos deux corps. J'aurais pu observer le sien, _si seulement je ne sentais pas la douce brûlure que laissait sa main dans son sillage vers mon visage !_

Je vis et je sentis son index se poser sous mon menton, je n'osais pas bouger, mais lorsqu'il tenta de relever ma tête pour me forcer à croiser son regard, je détournais la tête et tentai de m'écarter de lui d'un pas. Mais Edward ne me laissa pas faire et suivit mon mouvement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Regarde-moi au moins… _M'implora-t-il. _S'il te plait !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et tournais lentement la tête vers lui. _Je le sentais impuissant dans sa voix, et je ne comprenais pas d'où cela pouvait venir… Ce n'était pas lui qui avait été humilié ! _Petit à petit, je relevais les yeux vers son visage. L'impression d'avoir perdu le peu de bonheur que j'avais connu ces derniers temps me nouait les entrailles.

Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je vis… _Edward semblait vraiment ne pas réaliser ce que je ressentais, mais il avait l'air apeuré. Par quoi ? Je ne le comprenais pas…_

-Réponds moi, dis-moi quelque chose par pitié. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A un moment tu étais toute charmeuse, et l'instant d'après tu me fuies ! Je ne comprends pas…

A ce moment précis, je brûlais d'envie de le baffer et lui faire comprendre exactement la douleur qu'il m'infligeait avec sa bêtise, très probablement, typiquement masculine… _Connaissant Emmett par cœur, je savais qu'il pouvait être capable de me faire une crasse sans s'en rendre compte le moins du monde ! _Mais qu'Edward puisse me faire ça me rendait étrangement furieuse.

-Tu ose me demander ça ? Mais tu es idiot où tu en fais exprès ? Tu viens de me ridiculiser, m'humilier alors que je tentais pour la première fois de faire de l'effet à un homme. _M'emportais-je. _Et ce même homme, qui est, cela dit en passant, le premier à qui j'ai jamais fait confiance de façon intime se moque de moi. Il me prend donc que je m'en vais pour limiter les dégâts !

Sur ce, je le poussais de toutes mes forces pour tenter de mettre une certaine distance de sécurité entre nos deux corps. _Cela me faisait mal de le repousser, mais s'il était capable de me faire mal dès maintenant, je ne me sentais pas la force de résister une fois de plus à cette sorte de traitement…_

Je haletais en le fixant avec détermination. _Je ne laisserais pas cette situation se reproduire ! _Mais lui ne semblait pas satisfait par ma tirade. Il avait les sourcils froncés et me regardait en semblant peser ses mots.

-Je… Je ne pensais pas te blesser Bella. _Une fois de plus, il vint se coller contre moi alors que mon corps heurtait le mur de la piscine. _Je ne me moquais pas de toi, c'est juste que… _Il s'interrompit, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez._

Je le fixais, partagée entre ma colère et mon envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus. J'attendais qu'il en vienne au fait et s'exprime clairement. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le vis rouvrir les yeux, une flamme de détermination les animant, et que je vis Edward s'approcher de moi, se coller à moi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien entre nos deux corps si ce n'était nos maillots… _Plus rien ne pouvait me cacher son érection dure comme le carrelage que je sentais dans mon dos. _

J'étais coincée entre deux surfaces totalement dures, et étrangement une m'intéressait beaucoup plus que l'autre, effaçant même la sensation de la seconde… _Je ne sentais plus que _ça _contre une certaine partie, bien définie, de mon anatomie. _Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge.

-C'est juste que tu me rends dingue Bella, et je ne voulais pas sortir de l'eau dans l'état dans lequel tu me mets. _Lâcha-t-il tout à trac. _

Je me sentais idiote, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que quelques instants plus tôt… _Je n'avais même pas envisagé un seul instant qu'il ait pu vouloir m'attirer dans l'eau avec lui pour ne pas s'exposer… _Mais ça n'expliquait pas qu'il se soit rit de moi. Son regard me suppliait de le croire, mais je préférais le défier et obtenir des explications !

-D'accord, _concédais-je en appuyant délibérément mon bas ventre contre le sien, _mais alors pourquoi t'es tu moquer de moi ? Ca te rend euphorique de bander maintenant ?

Sa présence tout près de là où j'en avais le plus envie me rendait folle, mais je ne le lâcherais pas temps que je n'aurais pas de réponse, et je savais qu'il pouvait très bien le voir par lui-même. A l'observer, on aurait pu croire que j'étais en train de faire la moral à un enfant. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Bella, je te jure que je ne me moquais pas de toi. Mais tu m'as fait peur en ne remontant pas aussitôt à la surface, et je riais, mais c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose, le temps d'un instant j'ai eu peur à en crever que tu ais quelque chose. Et puis tu es ressortie de l'eau, mais tu te cachais derrière tes cheveux. Tu m'as fais rire, oui, mais je ne me moquais pas. Je ne voyais pas la situation comme tu pouvais la voir. _S'expliqua-t-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes et en les pressant. _Excuse-moi s'il te plait.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, mon envie prit le dessus et je me jetais sur ses lèvres, entourant son cou de mes bras et sa taille de mes jambes. Edward me réceptionna en vacillant légèrement, mais l'eau l'aidant largement.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Pour toute réponse, je pressais mon centre contre son érection. Edward gémit légèrement et se jeta sur mes lèvres avec avidité. _Tout ce que je voulais désormais, c'était qu'il me montrât qu'il me désirait vraiment. Peu importait la manière dont nous nous y prenions… _

Je répondais à son baiser avec empressement, me frottant contre lui de façon éhontée, à la recherche de la moindre sensation qui pourrait alléger le bouillonnement qui enflammait mes veines.

Lentement, je sentis Edward bouger, et soudain je me surpris à sentir le rebord de la piscine à nouveau dans mon dos. _A vrai dire, je me fichais bien de l'endroit où nous étions ! Une seule chose m'intéressait…Et j'avais la ferme intention de l'obtenir !_

J'entendais l'eau clapoter autour de nous, et s'échouer par vagues contre nos peaux. Mais tout ça avait peu d'importance. Les seules choses importantes à mes yeux étaient, Edward contre moi, et ses lèvres sur les miennes. _C'est seulement à bout de souffle que je me séparais de sa bouche délicieuse._

Je me serrais au maximum contre lui, je sentis simplement ses mains sur mes fesses pour me maintenir en place alors qu'Edward déposait des baisers enflammés de mon cou à mon épaule. C'était tellement agréable, mais insuffisant, je rejetais ma tête en arrière et attirais la sienne toujours plus prêt de moi, en quête de plus de contact.

Je ne sais pas si cette douce torture s'éternisa, mais j'en désirais toujours plus. _Plus de lui, plus de caresses, plus d'amour et plus de plus !_

-Edward… S'il te plait… Arrêtons de jouer… _Soufflais-je en l'attirant de nouveau à mes lèvres._

Il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche en passant sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur, et c'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé que j'y accédais et répondais à son baiser avec fièvre. _J'avais dû me contenir devant ses parents, mais maintenant que je pouvais agir librement avec lui, je comptais bien mettre ce temps à profit !_

-Tu es sûre de toi mon ange ? Tu es prête là ?

Pour seule réponse, j'abaissais son short de bain du mieux que je le pouvais, libérant son sexe qui vint taper directement contre ma féminité recouverte de mon bas de maillot de bain. Un gémissement m'échappa et je sentis Edward sourire contre la peau de mon cou.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu envie de toi toute la semaine…

Avec cette affirmation, Edward écarta le tissu de ma culotte et s'enfonça totalement en moi. Mes jambes se resserrent automatiquement autour de son bassin. _J'étais enfin complète ! _

-Oh mon dieu !

Je me fichais de savoir si j'étais assez humide pour le recevoir. De toute façon nous étions dans l'eau. _J'avais la sensation que ce liquide amplifiait mes sensations, et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour Edward. _

-Si je te fais mal, tu me le dis mon Ange. _S'inquiéta-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage._

Je fixais son regard au sien et lui souriais en caressant sa joue.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout le contraire…

J'eus alors l'impression que mon affirmation le déchaina, il prit un rythme rapide et profond. L'eau semblait multiplier la moindre sensation alors qu'Edward se mouvait en moi. _Ce n'est qu'en me rappelant mon comportement totalement désinhibé que je m'étais rendue compte que j'aurais pu avoir honte si quelqu'un nous avait surpris._

Je mis une main dans mon dos, pour me mettre en appuie contre le rebord de la piscine et aider Edward dans ses mouvements. De l'autre main, je m'accrochais à la nuque d'Edward pendant que je parcourais son cou et son épaule de baiser. Je le sentais enfoncer son visage dans mes cheveux alors que notre ébat s'intensifiait.

J'étais en train de devenir folle. Nos gémissements se mélangeaient, nous soupirions de plaisir en cœur. Et quand enfin je me sentis au bord du gouffre, une idée subite me traversa l'esprit. _J'avais envie de le combler._

Lentement, je m'accrochais un peu plus à lui, et lâchant le rebord de la piscine, je glissais ma main jusqu'aux testicules de mon amant, et tentais de les lui masser. Il recula vivement son visage de mon cou et me fixa profondément un quart de seconde avant de fondre sur ma bouche avec avidité.

-Je vais jouir mon ange, viens avec moi j't'en supplie.

Si ses mots ne suffirent pas, ses coups de reins, semblables à des coups de buttoir contre mon point sensible me firent décoller. Involontairement, je mordis sa lèvre inférieure en voulant retenir mon cri de plaisir.

-Oh putain Bella, oui ! _Gémit-il alors que je sentais son sexe pulser dans mon antre._

Je me reculais, sentant toujours mon sexe enserrer le sien par à-coups, je voulais le voir dans sa jouissance. Et je ne fus pas déçue du spectacle. _Edward était resplendissant, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte._

Lourdement, je laissais mon dos s'affaisser contre la pierre du bord de la piscine. Edward rouvrit alors les yeux et me liquéfia de par leur intensité. _Il aurait pu me faire jouir une deuxième fois rien qu'avec se regard là !_

-Merci mon Ange. Merci pour tout.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il dû comprendre que je ne saisissais pas car il enchaina.

-Tu m'as sauvé ma chérie. De ma vie si triste et dépourvue d'intérêt jusqu'avant ta rencontre.

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. _C'était la plus belle chose que n'importe qui aurait pu me dire. _Avec douceur, il encadra mon visage de ses mains et attira délicatement mon visage au sien. Le baiser que nous échangeâmes ensuite était d'une tendresse infinie.

Mais tout le charme de la situation fut soudainement rompu quand nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée claquer. Nous en sursautâmes tout deux.

D'un habile mouvement, Edward sortit de moi, et ce fut une perte instantanée, comme chaque fois que je ne le sentais plus en moi. _J'étais à des années lumières de m'inquiéter qu'on nous découvre dans cette position._

Si Edward ne s'était pas démené pour renfiler son short, je n'aurais même pas réalisé que mes jambes étaient toujours autour de lui, tellement j'étais à l'ouest.

A contrecœur, je dénouais mes jambes de son bassin et reposais mes pieds au sol. C'était moins une… _Esmé arriva sur la terrasse moins de 10 secondes plus tard. _

-Coucou les enfants, je suis rentrée. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ! _Fit-elle joyeusement._

Si seulement elle pouvait imaginer à quel point elle ne m'avait pas manqué alors que son fils s'occupait si _bien_ de moi…

Edward se tourna vers moi, un air complice et totalement épanoui sur le visage. _On ne s'était définitivement pas ennuyés…

* * *

_

_**12 480 mots, ça vous suffit? ^^.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**MJ  
**_


	4. Annonce

Bonjour,  
Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Comme vous avez pu le voir je n'ai pas posté depuis très longtemps, et même si ça m'ennuie, je n'arrive pas à écrire cette fiction.

Les idées sont pourtant là, mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, une fois ma page blanche sous les yeux, l'ignoble syndrome de la page blanche me prend, et impossible d'aligner une phrase pour l'histoire.

Aussi, j'ai un choix à vous proposer :

-Soit je vous poste les idées pour la fin de l'histoire sans les mettre en chapitres.  
-Soit je devrais vous demander d'attendre (peut-être très longtemps) pour obtenir des chapitres, pas plus de 7 au total.

Encore désolée pour cette attente, en tant que lectrice je déteste la subir, mais en tant qu'auteur, je n'ai pas de contrôle là-dessus.

Bises.


End file.
